The Shinju Sennin
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: AU 'For every choice there is a consequence, for every action made a change will occur in the world. But in my case, the actions I take must seem to change the entire world around me. My actions sometimes defy the laws of nature and reality itself so I question, When I have stepped into the darkness, will I return unchanged...or will I become something else'
1. Prologue: Choice

**Odd idea popped into my head, probably one of my weirdest, but I decided to roll with it.**

**And to be clear Shinju is the God Tree AKA The Juubi it is not associated with the Senju Clan so do not make the assumption that it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Ideal's are all well and good, having a dream can be a good motivator, but when you let that goal, that ideal become so far fetched to the point its completely ludicrous? That's when you grow up and learn that the world does not work that way, the world does not revolve around you it does not submit to your words. For only through power can you attain any true authority in this world and then you can make changes, empty words alone change nothing!"~?_

**The Shinju Sennin**

**Prologue: Choice**

''I must thank you Uzumaki Naruto, in your efforts to bring down my greatest pawn you have only unleashed something far greater. You have released me upon the world and in turn the wheel of fate has been changed and your life...is now in the palm of my hands.'' a black gloved hand curled up into a fist. Knuckles popped as the fully resurrected Uchiha Madara literally in the flesh stood before the entire Shinobi Alliance, the resurrected Hokage's including his ex-best friend Hashirama Senju along with the rest of the 7 Bijuu not sealed inside their respective Jinchuuriki.

Normally any man would be intimidated by such a sight of overwhelming odds, but nigh Madara was no normal man. He was a God among men, a Monster among Shinobi, when he was alive he was feared by Kage's, bijuu trembled at the mere mention of his name. His power was insurmountable, his very appearance striked fear into the hearts of everyone. Where he walked only left destruction and death in his wake. He was not a man to cross nor betray, and now he was revived to his human body, the fabled Rinnegan smoldering with primordial power which was aimed naught at the overwhelming force before him. Nay, for it was on the sole form a few feet from him.

He spoke, addressing solely one boy whose age wasn't even a fraction to his own. The boy in question was on the ground exhausted beyond comprehension. His body was pushed to its limits and his mental fatigue was pushed even further beyond what they could handle. The boy had spiky golden hair that went down his neckline and a few bangs hanging loosely over his Konoha headband. His azure blue eyes were dull, glazed over in exhaustion yet sharp ready for the inevitable clash with the man. His whiskered cheeks knit together into a fierce scowl as he tried in vain to stand up to the Legendary Uchiha only to fall to a knee.

This boy was none other then the Child of Prophecy, Uzumaki Naruto, the Sandaime Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. The one who was single handedly the greatest asset in the Fourth Shinobi World War. But he was weakened considerably, after fighting alongside the other boy, a Uchiha in combating and defeating Obito who had attained the power of the Juubi and by extension the 'body' of the Rikudo Sennin.

It was ironic to see the power of the Sage was defeated by the power of another Sage, the very nature of the world coming together in the form of the Uzumaki's Sennin mode.

Nonetheless the boy was weakened, Madara stood before him nothing else mattered to him as he stared down at the Uzumaki with a keen gaze. As if he was searching for something in the blonds blue eyes.

''You...will not win!'' Naruto spoke courageously, but went wide eyed before he coughed up a glob of blood. Making Sasuke standing behind him go wide eyed as he truly saw the severity of his friends wounds.

''Naruto..!'' he uttered he went to aid the blonde, but before he could take a step the Anicent Uchiha glanced his way and without even seeing it Sasuke was tossed aside by an unseen force where he was sent hurtling towards to others and more importantly from Naruto.

Madara without batting an eye glanced back at the blonde which he showed no sympathy for the Uzumaki if anything he should amusement for the entire situation.

The Uchiha seemed to ignore Naruto's words and continued on as if he was speaking to another being altogether, ''How the mighty have fallen, once in a time when I was young I was the one in your shoes. On the ground broken, defeated and humbled beyond recognition...ironic now that the roles have reversed...'' he commented before he began to walk toward the Uzumaki who was utterly confused by the Uchiha's cryptic words.

Madara didn't blink when his once best friend Senju Hashirama appeared above him utilizing a few hand seals for another Mokuton Jutsu.

''Step away from Naruto, Madara!'' the Shodai Hokage shouted as he began to finish his seals. However Madara was much too fast as he looked up and glared directly into Hashirama's eyes. It was then, only then Hashirama in all his life saw something in his old friend he had never seen before.

Pure Rage...

''This matter does not concern you or anyone else Senju, so stop your meddling and begone.'' with a wave of his hand Madara's rinnegan eyes flashed. In that moment like Sasuke, Hashirama was hit with a force only this time the force of the gravity manipulated at Madara's beck and call slammed into Hashirama with the full force of a Bijuudama. The end result sent the Shodai Hokage far back slamming the ground like a rock skips on a lake before hurling into a nearby mountain side.

_'S-such power...He didn't display that kind of power until now...has his skill in using the Rinnegan been at such a level!?'_ Was the thoughts of Senju Tobirama as he beheld his older brother get tossed aside with such ease.

''Hm with that annoyance out of the way we can finally get down to business young Uzumaki. But first I must assure no more interferences get in the way.'' With that said, he began to form hand seals faster then the trained eye could see.

''Fuinjutsu: Gādian no shīruzu!'' a glowing red kanji formed on the palm of his which he then slammed on the ground. The kanji hit the ground and spread out onto the soil and in result a giant red barrier formed around the two. Four golden shields formed from particles of white and black chakra on all four corners of the barrier. This jutsu alerted the 8 bijuu including the Hachibi sealed within Killer bee as they all recognized that jutsu.

But it was Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune within Naruto that was the most shocked...

_**'How! How does that man know one of the old man's techniques?!'**_

Naruto was confused by what Kurama said, but before he could ask Madara spoke again. His emotionless voice alerted him making look up to see Madara's Rinnegan eyes gaze down at him.

''Now with that finished we can speak undeterred with those that would aim to interfere in this meeting between us.'' here he crouched down so he was somewhat eye level with the blonde. ''There is some important matters we need to discuss Uzumaki Naruto, matters that are both within and beyond your concept of perception.'' Naruto just stared at him with a narrowed gaze although he was wondering what the man was talking about.

''Why? What do you mean? What do you have to speak with me about?! Aren't you my enemy?!'' Naruto shouted and Madara in response merely raised an eyebrow.

''That depends, in your eyes I am your enemy, in fact after we've had this discussion I could possibly be your greatest enemy by far. However I want you to feed on this thought, I may be your enemy, but I might just become your greatest ally you have ever or will ever have in your life. For what I am about to tell you, and show you will ultimately change your life forever.'' he said making Naruto scowl in confusion.

''W-what are you talking about?!'' he spat out which Madara shrugged off before he roughly took hold of Naruto's head causing him to wince. Then as the Uchiha stood up he pulled the Uzumaki up as well so they were eye to eye with one another. The difference I height was evident with Naruto's feet being off the ground so it made the whole situation all the more dire at how helpless he was.

''Let me ask you something, what does the word Jinchuuriki mean by your perspective? I want you to fundamentally explain in detail what that term means.'' he asked pressuring the young Uzumaki. As this was happening on the outside of the abrrier the shinobi tried in vain to penetrate the barrier with all they had.

''Naruto!'' Minato shouted trying with all he had to bust down the barrier only to be repelled back. Looking up he saw no sign of the barrier weakening even with the full might of the Allied Shinobi force attacking it.

''It's no use! All chakra related techniques are being absorbed and Taijutsu is just being repelled!'' Onoki shouted as Tsunade and A tried with all their might to break down the barrier only to be blown back. The old kage then heard a slight rumbling and looked up only for his to widen when he saw the seven unsealed Bijuu all stand infront of the Shinobi backs to them.

**''You may as well stop trying mortal...this barrier cannot be broken by any means. It is a technique forged by your progenitor and our creator, the Rikudo Sennin.''** Son Goku spoke the giant red ape bijuu spoke. His voice rumbled across the clearing as he and his brethren all gathered infront of the barrier.

On the inside of the barrier Naruto nor Madara hard this as it was just the two alone in this closed off area and Naruto was relatively conflicted with answering Madara's question.

''A Jinchuuriki...is defined as The Power of Human Sacrifice, beings that have been sacrificed to have the tailed beasts, the bijuu sealed within them. They, We are scorned by mankind as monsters and are seen as the representation of what we hold within us.'' he said making Madara nod before he decided to speak again.

''A good answer, but you clearly dodge the true dark nature of what it means to be a Jinchuuriki. Throughout all of history Jinchuuriki have been used as weapons of war I can attest this for certain for I have seen it myself. Uzumaki Mito for example was used as the first Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to stop me from using it in my battle against Hashirama. However that was her purpose, the sole reason she was sent to Konoha, as a tool to be used to stop me. Nothing more and nothing less, Konoha became greedy and wanted the Kyuubi to stay in Konoha so they petitioned form the alliance with the Uzumaki Clan to stay strong that they send your mother, Uzumaki Kushina to Konoha so she would become the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Again history repeats itself as she was used to store it within her without her say so or her opinion on the matter.'' he said making Naruto's eyes slowly widen at this new bit of information.

The thought of Madara could be lying to him did register for a moment, but what his mother had told him flashed within his mind and he began to link the dots. What Madara said was true to some extent, it was a bit of a scary truth to see his home was infact being greedy over the situation at hand.

''But that's just the tip of the iceberg, all over the nations Jinchuuriki have been used, tortured as mere pets by their respective villages. Tortured, beaten and in some cases sexually abused and harassed into submission until their will was broken and they became tools of war that answered their masters beck and call without a second of hesitation. This, young Uzumaki, is just the beginning of the dark nature of mankind.'' Madara explained causing Naruto's face to morph into unadulterated shock. He knew Jinchuuriki like him were ostracized by society, but he was never made aware of what was done to his kind.

Was this how hatred was truly bred? Through the prejudice acts of humans? Acts of those he was trying to protect?

''B-but...why?'' he asked in turn which Madara answered bluntly.

''Greed, Power, Lusting for greatness by the smallest amount. Every mortal man that has had a taste of power would succumb to its allure. They would become addicted and would do anything to gain more power and if that meant ruining the life's of thousands. Jinchuuriki would be their greatest weapon, a being which could conquer an entire country in a few days. Ruining the life of one no matter the methods meant nothing if it meant more power to them and that is just a hint of how cruel mankind's true nature is, but first lets get back on topic.'' he said disregarding Naruto's shocked and reviled expression.

''Now, Naruto since you know what the term Jinchuuriki means, I want you to go back, look all the way back to your life up until this point. I want you think and see all the events that have led up until now and keep the word Jinchuuriki and what the term means and how its been used in history. Now look deep into your mind and tell me, what do you see?'' the God of Shinobi said causing the blonde to flinch before memories of his life wanted or not, those he's kept suppressed. Ones that forged his alter ego Yami all came surfacing up with all of his life coming back to him his eyes glazed over which Madara took notice of.

_'Good coming into contact with me has allowed those memories to awaken and come surfacing back...' _he thought before he glanced down as he felt the slight rumbling beneath him, the dark malicious intent that was seeping into his mind made his eyes narrow.

_'Fools all of you, cannot see nor sense the true threat that's coming, good thing I was prepared for this...this world may die...but not even you can reach the realms of time itself...'_ he said before his gazed looked straight at the ground.

_'Your demise will be molded, You abomination.'_

**Naruto's Mindscape**

For Naruto all he could see as the memories of his entire life began to play out, from his time as a child up to this point. And as instructed he kept the word Jinchuuriki close as each scene of his life played out like a well scripted movie. His time as a child, being glared at by the entire village with those hateful eyes. Their expressions filled with disdain for him soon began to twist into a demented expression as they glared at him as the true raw memory of those times came to light.

The insults, the glares, the treatment he was put through all the mental trauma making it so he had to cast aside his hatred which became his other self, Yami Naruto. Now that he saw it the abuse, through his own eyes was far more severe then he first thought. The hatred they held for him was far too deep to recover from, their expressions, the look in their eyes said it all.

They enjoyed making him suffer as a child, as a means to ease their pain they abused and treated a innocent child lower then the dirt on their feet.

Naruto didn't notice his hands curling up into fists as the scenes began to play out...

_**'Sacrifice...Scapegoat for the hatred and abuse of the many...'**_

When he was put into the academy, the ridicule he suffered from his peers and hate from the teachers. When they tossed him out more times then he could count for the bare minimum of things that were trivial at best resulting in him not learning what he should have from the academy and a mass drop in his academic studies. Being made a Jinchuuriki sabotaged his career as an aspiring shinobi and making friends back then was close to none.

Because of his status his title as the Dobe, the Deadlast was born all because of the teachers hate for him was still fresh and even through his act of keeping them safe from the Kyuubi they still nearly destroyed all his chances at becoming a shinobi.

Naruto didn't notice the way his eyes narrowed, his brows creasing and as face morphed into a scowl as the scenes continued.

_**'Sacrifice...Not seen as a Human, treated lower then the dirt on their shoes. Never truly acknowledged and their very existence ignored by the masses of society.'**_

When he became a Genin all the way to the Chunin Exam's seeing it all again made old wounds begin to reopen, the neglect Kakashi showed for him was apparent. Not through hate, but from obligation in training Sasuke. His lack of training the team as a whole and the only true thing being him teaching them the Tree Walking exercise. The battle against Zabuza and Haku made a tear escape him as that day made him question his existence at one point. The invasion of Suna and his fight against Gaara and Shukaku.

Even when he had bested them both in combat when he awoke from being in recovery he heard the credit went to his teammate Sasuke for doing that. When infact it was Sasuke that was too weak and unable to move , the credit still went to him no matter how much the Uchiha denied it.

All because the thought of the dobe doing that didn't register in their minds, that the dead last was able to take down Gaara and a bijuu all at the same time.

Naruto's knuckles began to turn white as he began to gnash his teeth.

_**'Sacrifice...Weapon of War, easily forgotten and tossed aside...'**_

All of his life began to show, from Sasuke's betrayal, the training trip with Jiraiya, the missions he had to do when he returned from the trip. The fight with the Akatsuki, fighting Nagato/Pein, the Five Kage Summit, and eventually the World War itself. Meeting the one to made him into a Jinchuuriki face to face, and the one who brought him into this world. Facing down the man who was responsible for the death of his mother and seeing himself actually forgive him for all he'd done.

Seeing _that_ and everything that he's done with his life and what's happened with it up to this point from a different perspective was...different. Self loathing began to bubble up within him when he allowed Obito to live another second longer then he should. Doubt began to creep up his spine as he saw all that's been done to him without noticing it at the first moment. The neglect of his Godfather Jiraiya on their training trip. All the old hermit did was try to harness the Kyuubi's power through him and master his control over, taking it as his 'Responsibility' as a Jinchuuriki. Working on disrupting Genjutsu and making a new Rasengan.

All in the span of 2 and a half years that's all he accomplished with the Gama-Sennin!

It was only when true danger showed its face when Jiraiya was killed was when he was contacted to meet with his godfathers master's so he would learn the way of the Sage just as he did. It was only when they felt threatened did they feel compelled to make him stronger just to save their own hides.

His fight against Nagato had been his first enlightening experience toward's what his supposed role would be. Being labeled as the Child of Prophecy, that fight was what made him realize that he was following what Jiraiya wanted. Eternal Peace in a world fraught with endless war and hatred, an endless cycle that never seemed to end. It was the fight he had against Nagato that made him see take his first steps toward that dream.

Yet in contrast when he saw his tormenters those that made his childhood, and genin days a living hell praise his name, seeing himself taking in their praise with shock made his scowl deepen. He could feel bile begin to rise up. Seeing them praise him like that after having their life's saved from the very person they ridiculed and treated like shit for so long.

It was making him physically ill...

It was only in times of crisis they ask, plead for help and praise the name of the one they call a monster, never truly being sorry for their actions. Never taking the time to apologize for what they had done to him because as he saw it from this point o view eh could still see it deep in their eyes.

Hatred...for him even after risking his life for them and shedding his blood for them again and again.

That fight, the War all of it began to show, his actions on the battlefield. Using his control over Kurama's power to save countless yet fighting on a level mortals couldn't dream of.

Like a true Weapon of War...

Naruto didn't seem to notice his fists begin to tremble, his nails pierced his flesh causing his hands to bleed. He clenched his teeth so hard he began to crack his molars.

_**'Sacrifice...Jinchuuriki...Loved by none, savior to no one...never acknowledged...and used by their master's in times of desperate need.'**_

_'Has...has my life really been like this? Being led around like this, like a dog led by its master? All my pain, sorrow and hatred means nothing! All my life has been one sacrifice after another and another! And for what...I have no family...my mother is dead...her killer forgiven by my own words! My father the who made me into this...never taking my life into consideration for his actions. My friends...can I even call them friends? Have they only seen me as a monster as well?! Why...what have I gained out of any of this...'_

_**'Naruto don't let the darkness consume you!'**_ Kurama raged violently within the blonds mindscape trying in vain to reach the blonde only to growl and howl in rage as he was repelled back from reaching him.

_'Give it up Kyuubi, the boy is only realizing the truth of his entire life unfold before him. The ideals put into his head have done this to him and it's only right that I break those ridiculous Senju ideals right here and now.'_ Kurama's eyes flashed in rage as a voice he recognized sounded off. He turned his head only to see his most hated enemy materialize ahead of him. Uchiha Madara gazing over Naruto's form without so much as an expression on his face.

_**'What are you talking about? SPEAK YOU WRETCHED CUR!'**_ Kurama roared in fury unafraid that it was opposing the one who had used him as a weapon so long ago.

However Madara just seemed to find it amusing, but such amusement didn't show. He was just like a statue unmoving and unmoved by even the greatest of titans like that of the Kyuubi.

_'Believe it or not **Root of the Shinju**, I am helping this boy in the long-term. He has a purpose one that greatly overshadows anyone else in the entire world. And for him to become the man he was meant to be from the very beginning he must lose his naivety, his innocent outlook on life. Only when he comes to terms with how his life has been will he be able to truly take in what I aim to give him.'_ the Uchiha legend said making Kurama growl at the man both in shock at what the man had referred to him as and confusion at what the man was saying.

_**'And exactly what is it you plan to give him, human?'**_

Madara only glanced straight into the eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko unflinchingly and stated in a cool manner befitting his nature.

_'...You will know soon enough...'_ with that said Madara turned his gaze back to Naruto and slight look of approval crossed his expression when he could literally feel the anger rolling off the Uzumaki in waves. Seeing this Madara vanished from the mindscape getting ready to continue his discussion with the blonde.

For Naruto as he continued to relive all of his life the word Jinchuuriki kept echoing within the depths of mind, roaring within his soul. The term and all that it meant cried out within his body as he saw all of his life flash before his very eyes.

_'Jinchuuriki, a Human Sacrifice...loved by none...savior to no one...my life has just been one sacrifice after another...I have...nothing...I've never gotten what I wanted only what others expected from me. Why...why have I let myself become...like this? Why have I let myself become someone ruled by others? What happened to me...'_

_'Naruto...'_ another scene played out, one he would never forget even in death it would stay for it was the first time in his life he had ever experienced any semblance of love. The first and last meeting he ever had with the one who brought him into this world. The meeting he had with his mother, Uzumaki Kushina played out completely unattached to the rest of his life. For it didn't bring pain nor anguish though short as it was, only a foreign feeling he hadn't felt before.

Love...

_'I'm sorry...I am so sorry for letting your killer live...I should have killed him...I should have made him pay for all he's done...I should never have let him live a second longer! I am so sorry!'_

_**'Pain, Sorrow, Hatred, Anger, Rage, Jealousy, Love all these things and more are what humans feel, but for Jinchuuriki it is so much more intense. Those lucky enough to feel such an emotion would feel it to be a hundred times more intense for it is a very rare experience for them.'**_ a disembodied voice spoke alerting the Uzumaki from his state. He looked through red puffy eyes tear streaked cheeks as he looked everywhere within the darkness.

''Who's there!'' he shouted out into the abyss only to grow cold when he felt a presence come up behind him.

**''I'm right here, Uzumaki Naruto...or should I say...''** the voice was much more clear and Naruto spun in time to see it. His eyes grew wide once he saw who it was.

It was a mirrored version of himself, gold hair and all, but his eyes were different the whites of his eyes were jet black and his blue eyes were a bleeding crimson. It was his other self the one who was formed by all of his negative emotions as a child up to this point. Only there was something different about him.

There was no smirk...his face was unreadable, it was like Naruto was looking at a statue...

''You...?'' the Uzumaki took a step back only for his other self to plant a firm hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

**''There is no time to speak, in time we will have that chance...for now just know...you have-no-you _must_ trust me. That Madara is helping you...We will speak again my other-self for now...just be prepared...' **with that said the other side of Naruto began to vanish just before Naruto ask him what he meant.

''W-wait!'' but it was too late as his other self vanished, but then he snapped his eyes shut as a blinding white light engulfed his vision.

**Real World**

Madara who had kept his gaze solely on Naruto raised an eyebrow once he saw all the struggling in the blondes body cease and the glazed look began to disappear.

''I see you've returned, now tell me your answer...What have you seen? What has your life been up until this point?'' although Madara already knew the answer to this. It was needed for the boy to say it himself so he would know for himself just how life had been handled and treated. It didn't take a genius to realize how much he's been used for his whole life.

Naruto remained silent for a good few seconds trying with all he had to suppress it, but it was just too strong. Seeing his entire life like that through a whole new perspective, remembering the word what he was as he watch every scene of his life play out. All of his life had thought it was been satisfactory, he'd felt content that his life so far had been getting better. Yet as he saw it like it was now he knew that wasn't the case at all.

The old man Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen had always told him as a child that life would get better, that everyone would one day be nice to him, let go of their hatred for him and acknowledge him. Yet that day never came it's been the same since he was a child, never truly acknowledged, his existence was nothing to them. Only needed when in dire need of help, it was only then they needed him to save them from destruction.

Naruto looked through his foggy eyes gazing at Madara undeterred by his wounds any longer, his body just felt numb now. To the wind, to reality, to everything.

''I am...a Sacrifice...to the end...my life has been nothing more then a sacrifice after another. Every accomplishment I made was set in stone from the very beginning...all to build me up...as a Tool...as a...Jinchuuriki...the Ideal Jinchuuriki. One that...will sacrifice everything, his blood, sweat, tears, body and soul for its masters. I've...just been that...not myself...I've been...I've been judged and scrutinized since I was child...led by a simple string guiding me to better myself for the villages sake and not of my own accord.'' the Uzumaki spoke which made Madara's expression twitch before a slight smile of approval appeared.

''Good, you understand this better then anyone, now tell me what do you see when you look at _them_.'' he said before turned Naruto's whole body to look straight at the entire Shinobi Alliance. Their faces were immediately burned into Naruto's eyes as he saw it. Their eyes even that of his own father were narrowed scrutinizing and judging him.

''T-their...judging me...''

''Exactly." Madara seemed pleased Naruto was able to see this as he continued, ''Let me explain something, humans will always be prejudicial creatures and whether or not you be a son, daughter, father, mother, parent or child anyone will be scorned even by their own family. If there is something we cannot understand, cannot fathom and control we will hate it and despise it for all its worth. This is why peace will never last, its a fickle dream that will never come. Because humans cannot stand peace without hating something in return. Love breeds Jealously, Jealousy breeds anger, anger breeds hatred and hatred breeds war. It is an endless cycle that cannot be broken even if you were to break the Shinobi system even that would never stop War, for it is ever lasting. Do you understand, Uzumaki Naruto?'' Madara asked although he and Naruto both knew what the blonds answer was to that question.

Naruto didn't say it aloud he didn't dare to but it was the cold hard truth as he was stared at so blatantly by the eyes of his supposed comrades. He didn't want to admit that Madara was correct in every aspect, but in truth he knew what man said as all correct. Instead turned his head as best he could so he glance at Madara with all the fury he could muster, ''Why are you telling me this? Why are you making me go through this?! Why are you putting me through all this torture! WHAT IS YOUR MOTIVE!?''

''To help you...'' was all Madara said causing Naruto's eyes to go wide, frozen in shock he gazed at the Ancient Uchiha as he continued.

''I am merely here to help you, mold you into who you were meant to be from the very beginning. I am nothing more then a Vassal, a Courier of Fate all of this has led up for me to find you and help you. My words may seem confusing and a contradictory to everything I have done, but you must know I only aim to help you along your true path. To put you back on the path you was led astray from.'' he said making Naruto scowl this just didn't make any sense to him!

''Oh yeah, and what's that path you speak of?'' the Uzumaki spat back only for the Uchiha to instantly let go of his head resulting in the Uzumaki to stumble as his feet hit the ground.

''A path, your true path in life...you will find out what I mean in time. However for you to begin taking those first steps I first must ask.'' the Uchiha said as he stared deep into Naruto's azure blue orbs. Searching deep within him, tearing apart his soul as he looked for a specific piece to the puzzle that was Uzumaki Naruto.

''If you had another chance...would you take it?''

When Naruto heard this his eyes literally could have rolled out of their sockets. Did he just hear him right? Another chance? Another chance at what? Life?! The sheer idea sounded ludicrous, impossible even! Yet he's seen what Madara's capable of, being able to conjure meteorites from the sky in double succession, take on an entire legion of shinobi, wielding the mythical capabilities of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan all in one.

He would have said no, but an inkling of doubt began to show and it grew as Naruto kept thinking about it. If such a thing were possible then there as so many things he could change! He could get rid of Obito before he could cause further harm and help Nagato and Konan! He would be able to save Zabuza and Haku from dying! The more and more he thought about it all the many changes he could do and the events he could stop from ever happening !

Then he stopped...

_'But...what should I do? What's my goal? What is my priority even if I were sent back? And what would I do about Konoha? About the Old Man? About everything?!'_

''Say that I would accept...what would my priority be? Wasn't I called the Child of Prophecy? If so then what is my goal? If it wasn't to stop you and Obito...then what is it?'' Naruto asked making Madara close his eyes for a moment thinking of how he should answer the boys question.

''It is not for me to say what your goal is, but I can say that there is an even greater threat then myself, Obito and the Juubi _combined_ looming in darkness. It is no one else's priority but your own to take out this threat, but as of now you are nowhere near ready to take it on. You will learn more of what you must do and what you will face if you just accept my offer. So I must ask again, Uzumaki Naruto, if you had another chance would you take it?'' Madara asked, proposing his offer to the Uzumaki.

He extended his gloved hand and Naruto stared warily at it, this was it the moment of his decision. Would he despite everything take the hand that's killed so many? Or would he continue to live on and fight whatever threat Madara spoke? Was his own purpose so great that even a man of Madara's status would plan all of this just to meet with him so he would set him on the right direction.

However the realization of seeing his life as its gone by through a whole other perspective showed how screwed up it as. And just how much he had let it get ruined by the hands of others...

All this time his life had been led by a fine path created for him and not one of his own choice. Not a path forged by his own choices and consequences, but one made without his consent. This would be his chance, possibly his only chance to start over and make his life actually mean something to himself and not just a sacrificial pawn for others to exploit. His life could actually be worth something!

And this was would be the first step to changing his life with his own hands and he would welcome the consequences that came with it.

So it was in that moment Naruto raised his head and stared directly into Madara's eyes and for the Uchiha he felt his mouth twitch upwards into a small unnoticeable smile. A shiver went down his spine as he saw the Uzumaki's eyes stare into his own without a hint of fear. Sheer raw determination was all he saw in the blondes eyes.

A sense of nostalgia flooded the ancient Uchiha as a memory long since buried rose back for that moment, a memory that made him actually smirk.

''I...accept!''

If anything Madara's smirk grew before he acted, with his other hand he dug into his armor only to pull out a strange object. The object upon coming out looked like a piece of fruit, it looked like an apple only it's color wasn't the same. It was a shade of a multitude of colors ranging from red, green, blue, black, white, yellow, orange and even purple. The fruit itself seemed to glow and shift in a never ending pattern as Madara handed it to Naruto.

''If you are determined then you must first attain power that is rightfully yours by heritage. Only he who carries the blood of the first who took bite of the forbidden fruit can survive the process. This Uzumaki Naruto, is the forbidden fruit of the Shinju Tree meaning the God Tree or as its more widely known the Juubi. Should you eat this, you will be taking your first step to not only changing your life, but gaining what has been lost to you. Eat and from there I will make sure you are prepared for the process of being sent back.'' Madara said as Naruto slowly took the fruit as he stared at it in amazement. Even though he was confused by Madara's cryptic words he was still amazed that this strange fruit was picked from a tree that was actually the Juubi itself.

To be honest he could feel the nature rolling off this fruit in sheer waves, it was as if it was a tsunami of pure nature hitting his heightened senses. It intimidated him a bit, but he wasn't known to back down from a challenge he certainly would not stop now!

So he went ahead and engulfed the entire thing down causing Madara's brows to perk up in surprise as Naruto's bold action. Well Naruto certainly wasn't known to back down, but this was something he should have taken into careful caution.

_'Sensei was right, the boy was unafraid to even gorge down a fruit that was the precursor to all of the Shinobi world. But there comes consequences with this...not even Kaguya-dono was said to have eaten the entire fruit.'_

''By the way Naruto, this is gonna hurt...badly.'' Madara commented as if he was talking about the weather and Naruto just looked at him funny. Only it was then that he felt it, the subtle bulge of his stomach just before he felt his entire body erupted in a eruption of pure pain. The pain was so quick and so severe it dropped the blonde to his knees as he began to puke blood.

''Aaahh!...aaahhh! AAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'' Naruto grunted before he reared back only to let out a scream, but the most unexpected thing happened. His scream caused a shockwave within the closed off area. The shockwave was so sudden but so strong it uprooted the ground around him causing chunks of earth and rock to fly. However Madara remained undeterred even as he backhanded stray bits of rock and earth from hitting him.

His gaze was solely on Naruto and quickly he made his way to the blonde who in the process of the scream fell on his back. His gagging was clear he noted the fact his hands clawed at the earth in a desperate need to cling onto something as the fruits godlike powers coursed through his veins, body and soul. Soon Madara kneeled down at Naruto's side and took note of how he was doing.

Veins bulged all across Naruto's face, the whites of his eyes were the only things seen. The effects of the fruit coursed through him setting his veins aflame, making his blood boil and his flesh felt as it were going to combust. He took in rapid ragged breaths as blood began to leak from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. More veins began to bulge out from his body as he began too claw at the dirt at the fruit's power began to take effect. His teeth gnashed, snarled at nothing in particular, but his canines seemed to grow and his whiskers seemed to grow even more deeper and more feral.

His clothes had burst from him becoming tatters of what they once were, his pants were tattered shorts, his orange coat was blown completely away and his black shirt was in tatters as well. Veins were bulging from every part of his body, but more seemed to appear around his abdomen.

_'He's only at the beginning of the process, but from what sensei told me this would happen so I should begin the jutsu.'_ quickly Madara began to make a quick combination of hand seals before he slapped his hands flat together which he channeled a strange mix of green and white energy into both his hands. Quickly he put his left hand on the blonds forehand and the other on his abdomen.

_**'Remember Madara, when the times comes you must be able to channel the power of the fruit evenly through his body so it can naturally meld with his soul and physical form. All semblance of who he once was or once related too and his chakra will be destroyed and replaced solely by the fruits own chakra network.' **_

_'It is...much more difficult then I had anticipated...'_ Madara thought as a bead of sweat dribbled down his chin. Controlling the power of the fruit's effect having on the Uzumaki's body was so intense and trying to channel it evenly throughout his body was even more of difficult task to perform. However this was part of his mission, his objective given to him by his sensei and he not afford to fail after all this planning!

''W-what is happening in there!?'' Hiruzen said as he and the rest of the force stood outside the barrier helpless as whatever was happening in the barrier continued. Not long ago when Madara had picked up Naruto the two vanished in a sea of mist that no matter how hard they tried could peer through.

''I wish I knew sensei!'' Tsunade said as everyone had long since given up trying to break the impenetrable barrier. This feeling of complete helplessness was killing them as Madara and Naruto confronted one another in the barrier.

Because of this they were too preoccupied to see the earth around them began to rumble before small black tendrils began to crawl out from beneath the ground.

After what felt like hours Madara finally let out a sigh as he was able to stabilize Naruto to the point of dying, at least he was able to make sure the boy didn't become a chakra bomb now. The effects of the fruit would now with the help of that technique would take time and start to evenly spread out in the boys body. But seeing as the boy was complete unconscious he decided to got for the next phase of the plan.

''Yes, sleep Naruto, I feel I do not have much time so I must make haste. You will learn all you need to know so fear not...'' Madara said as he closed his eyes just before pointed his index finger to his forehead. Channeling his essence, and all that he was and all that he held secret he then pulled his finger away before he simply tapped Naruto's forehead.

''Appreciate the gift I have given you, for it from not just I, but that of another who seeks to meet you in time. Learn from our memories and grow from them, let them shape you and mold you into a man fitting of your heritage. And use the power I have given you wisely...for you will need all the power you can muster to defeat the true threat.'' he spoke just as he opened his eyes.

With that out of the way Madara turned his eyes to the seal on the boy's body and sighed, it was time for the final piece of the plan to be done. Casting his gaze outside the barrier he saw all the Bijuu lined infront of the barrier including the Hachibi Jinchuriki alongside them.

_'Perfect...'_

Grabbing hold of Naruto's tattered black shirt he ripped it off revealing the pulsating Shiki Fuin on the boys body. Without a second to lose Madara in that second reacted, first he slammed his hand on Naruto's seal before he used his other hand to release the barrier around him. It quickly came down and he knew he barely had time as the Shinobi force was caught by surprise at this. His free hand quickly did a few hand seals.

With his link to the Gedo Mazo still in effect when he was resurrected through Obito's body he quickly activated its jutsu.

''Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin!'' he stretched out his palm and quickly 9 blue phantasmal dragons shot out growing and enlarging at they shot out to each Bijuu. Their speed was too quick for the eye to see and ti was because of their unguarded mistake that they all paid the price. Madara could hear their screams and roars as each dragon hit their mark and he didn't waste time as each dragon back pulled the chakra of each bijuu and that of the Hachibi's chakra from Killer Bee and the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra from Namikaze Minato.

He didn't waste time as the shinobi began to charge in his direction, he acted within half a second as the chakra of the bijuu reached him and redirecting their path he channeled them all into Naruto's seal. However unlike Obito Madara made sure the bijuu would combine perfectly with the Kyuubi itself. With the boy having eaten the whole fruit of the Shinju Tree along being who he _was_ then his body and mind would be able to handle the stress of what he going to become.

No more Jinchuuriki...this time...there would only be one...

_**'When this next phase comes, it will be up to the boy's will to overcome that of the Juubi's, but he will overcome it. To make sure he is ready he must be prepped for what is to come, remember the plan Madara. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy born from the diluted blood of the sage and the princess must feast on the fruit of the Shinju, he must gain the knowledge of us and our memories so he can know and be ready for what is to come. When that is done, you Uchiha Madara, are to make Uzumaki Naruto, and the Juubi one being, but dominated by a single mind, of which I am sure will be the boy entirely.'**_

_'Uzumaki Naruto, Maelstrom of the Whirlpool, Juubi...all of this power has been granted to you, but it will take time...so much time for you to use it effectively let alone master it. But my sensei...and I have faith you will succeed.'_ Madara though before he finally flt the bijuu's come together as one, but was instantly sealed within the depths of Naruto's seal powered by the Shinigami itself.

''Now to finish it...'' Madara said before his hands began to do a new set of handseals and as he was doing them he felt the earth begin to rumble even more frantically. His eyes stared solely on the incoming shinobi force, the fools all of them so blinded by their ignorance and hatred they couldn't see the bigger threat coming up from beneath them all.

_'Oh well, I do not worry for the Dark One's demise has officially been born now it only needs to mature and be ready for it.' _ending his set of seals Madara slammed both hands on Naruto's form and spoke one jutsu.

A jutsu forbidden by the gods, a jutsu created by his sensei solely for this single purpose...

''Jikūkan: Gaikei toraberu!'' Channeling Yin and Yang chakra into a perfect ratio Madara created a black swirling wormhole beneath the blonde which quickly began to suck him in. Gazing down at the unconscious blonde Madara spoke again as the earth around himbegan to tremble even more as ruptures and upheavals of earth and rock shot up, pillars of lava began to appear bursting from the ground due to the cataclysmic activity.

''Hmph...I may see you again Uzumaki Naruto...maybe I will be granted the sight of seeing you do what you was meant to do from the very beginning...Until then goodbye..._Sensei._'' Madara said just as Naruto vanished through the wormhole and with it the wormhole itself vanished as well.

''MADARA!'' Hashirama's voice shouted across the land as he appeared above the Uchiha ready to crush him in a single blow.

However Madara cared not for this, no, there was more important matters to deal with, the earth ruptured even more and he turned ignoring the shinobi force that was once coming towardhim was being annihilated by the seismic activity happening. And it was then Madara saw it, staring straight into the eye of what was the greatest threat in all the known world.

And Madara smirked...

''You were too slow...abomination!'' he said uncaring of his imminent demise which came as the giant behemoth of a creature stood coming out of the earth as if the very planet was its grave. It's ebony shadow engulfed the land shadowing all of the world in its great majesty. It's head reared back before it snapped infront of Madara and then...

It let out sundering roar...

And the entire Elemental Nations was engulfed in fire...

However this was just the beginning, a future doomed to die, but in the wake of the chaos a single ember of hope still burned. A hope that will one day change the future...

For good or evil, for Peace or Chaos...was not completely certain...

**With Naruto**

Uzumaki Naruto woke up with a gasp, his eyes went wide as he came up gasping for air as if had been stuck underwater for so long. But as he woke up the first thing he noticed was his surrounding's, no longer was he in the barren wasteland of a battlefield, but he was in a worn down room. One he had grown very familiar with when he was so very young.

''T-the orphanage?'' the boy spoke, uttering in disbelief until he heard himself speak, his voice sounded more childish and feeling a bit of anxiety fill him quickly went to the closest mirror he could find. When he found one what he saw made him drop to his knees in sheer shock...

Standing in the mirror was not the 18 year old him, worn out, bloody and injured...but it was him...5 year's of age...he was a chibi again!

''I-it worked...H-he really sent me back?'' the Uzumaki thought to himself, however he blinked when he saw something strange. Looking back up he noticed a difference in his appearance. His golden spiky hair now had streaks of silver and his tan skin was a tad paler then before. His round eyes the feature he inherited from his mother were nearly gone and was replaced with a sharper look while still keeping a round shape as well.

But it was his eyes, his once azure blue eyes were now an icy blue lighter in a sense, but still carrying that same tint of what they once were.

''W-what the fuck did that Madara-teme do to me?!'' the blonde/silver haired Uzumaki screamed in frustration missing the fact his eyes seemed to flash purple at his small fit.

If only Naruto knew this was just beginning of the changes and or consequences that have come in his choice in traveling back through time.

For defying the Will of the Gods always have their pros and cons...

* * *

**And that ends this...weird story of mine...**

**Not sure where it spawned from, but I am oddly...attached to it. If 14 pages mean anything that is for just the prologue...**

**The pairing is the least of my concerns because right now there are far more important matters to deal with. Naruto must deal with many things with his arrival...which I will not discuss here...**

**Anyway I'm tired, but before I go to bed here's a quick update.**

**The Nosferatu: Dracul Naruto is currently being worked on as well as the next chapter for One Piece: The Second Pirate King. Not sure when they will be done, but they will.**

**I'm just glad I found the time to do anything these days...**

**But I digress, I'm going to bed, have a good night everyone.**

**Fuinjutsu: Gādian no shīruzu **(Sealing Technique: Shields of the Guardian)

**Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin **(Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals)

**Jikūkan: Gaikei toraberu **(Space-Time Technique: Dimensional Travel)


	2. Who or What am I?

**Due to the feedback on this story I will be answering some questions from a few reviewers.**

**Lord of Daemons: **I took that into consideration of making him too powerful, but trust me it's going to take Naruto a long time to control let alone master his power. Besides the enemies he will face won't just be simple cannon fodder...As for what time Naruto is in this chapter will clarify that.

**serialkeller: **I cannot state what you said is true or false however you will get your answer to your question in this chapter. Won't be spoiling it ahead for you. And yes I do aim to work on this a bit more then my other stories.

**I have also entertained the idea of adding a crossover element or two its up in the air, but its there nonetheless.**

**Now the chapters won't be as long as the prologue, but some might if the events call for it, now with that being said.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Shinju Sennin**

**Chapter 1: Who or What am I?**

''This has got to be a joke...'' Naruto spoke in utter bewilderment, his shock was clear as day on his face as he was reading the ledger for all the orphans in the current orphanage. He had just _borrowed_ it for a moment seeing as everyone else was still asleep. And after calming down from seeing the strange changes done to him he decided to find out what date he was in exactly.

Come to find out there was far more to what Madara had done, if sending him back in time wasn't enough it seemed he had done something even greater.

''Why is there no Uzumaki beside my name?...'' he questioned for indeed right beside his name where his surname he's had for all his life. The Uzumaki. Was not there! Only his first name, Naruto was in the ledger and nothing else! The surname he had gone by since he was young was not listed in the register. Even stranger still as he continued to read the names on the ledger all the names he saw didn't register with the orphans he was raised with as a kid.

Believe it or not he remembered the kids he was living with during his time in the orphanage its hard to forget the kids that bullied him when he was young. Still this represented a problem to him, was it a mistake by the matrons when they received him? And what was with these list of names he didn't know any of them. Just what exactly was going on?!

Soon Naruto felt a headache coming along why couldn't things just be simple for once his life?

''Maybe I'm just reading too much into this, I'll put this back, get some rest and tomorrow see for myself in what time I landed in exactly. From there I can plan ahead on what I should do.'' nodding with this the blonde/silver haired boy quickly went ahead to put the book back where it belonged before heading off to sleep. Hoping to find some semblance of rest after his crazy experience.

But he was not so fortunate...

**Dream World**

''W-what? Where...where am I?'' Naruto spoke surprise in his words as he looked around him, his shocked eyes taking in the scenery with utter bewilderment. The minute he went to sleep he awoke to find himself not in his room in the orphanage, but in somewhere else entirely. He looked around himself saw that he was on some sort of battlefield. Arrows and swords littered the battlefield, the stench of death engulfed the area nearly making the blonde gag at the raw stench of it.

Bodies littered the area, warriors that looked like samurai were on the ground dead with arrows puncturing their body, some being mutilated from losing an arm or a leg and some having been decapitated. Even more shocking was the fact that the forestry itself seemed to have come alive as remnants of twisted wood had rose from the ground and ravaged countless foes. Crushing them under the weight of the giant roots whilst others seemed to have been incinerated by fire if the ashes and burnt soil was any indication. Everywhere he looked it seemed as if he was looking at one of the battlefields he's been in during the Fourth Shinobi World War.

However the blonde stopped when he heard the frantic running of footsteps coming his way. He turned only put up his hands as a man in armor similar to that of Madara came running towards him. But when he expected a head on collision, he actually felt nothing causing his eyes to open Confused he looked back to see the same man running as if he wasn't there. Scratching his head, the boy looked down at himself only to see that he was dressed in a white kimono.

''D-did he just go through me? Am I in some sort of dream?'' Naruto questioned only to perk up when he head someone yell.

''My lord! My lord! Dire news from the frontlines!'' upon hearing the urgency, Naruto followed after the man where he soon came upon an encampment built into the trenches between the ground and hills. As he followed after the armored man Naruto took the time to look at the other soldiers. Each one wore similar armor to that of the samurai's he's seen from his war and others wore armor similar to that of what he's seen Madara and the first and second Hokage's wore.

_'This is so weird...'_ Naruto thought to himself as he following the soldier along. Along the way he caught sight of that made his eyes widen in disgust. Bile was beginning to rise up in his throat as he saw a pile of countless dead soldiers all being tossed into a pile. The dead soldiers all wore the same armor as those he just saw, but just by looking at them he could see they had been dead for a long amount of time. Their flesh was rotting and maggots were feasting out from their nose, mouth, ears and eyes. The sheer stench of it made him nearly nearly drop to his knees.

Then again how the hell was he able to smell anything if he was in a dream?

He watched in horror as those handling the pile activated a wooden mechanism and the whole pile of dead bodies were lifted up by a wooden ramp and was dumped out of the base. Next they took what appeared to be buckets filled with black liquid and dumped it all over where Naruto supposed the bodies were. Finally someone grabbed a torch and threw it down causing whatever was down their to catch aflame.

_'Their burning the bodies...but they didn't seemed to be wounded...'_ not having a good knowledge on the medical field like his former teammate Sakura or Tsunade he decided to do his best to look away from the sight.

Continuing his trek, he followed the soldier until finally they reached a small camp where the man stopped to catch a breather and Naruto decided to watch seeing as their wasn't much else he could do. So he stood along with a bunch of other men dressed in armor as the courier cautiously reached the edge of the tent and stopped, awaiting his lords command.

''Report...'' a surprisingly young yet rough voice spoke from within the tent causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. He expected this "lord' to sound like an old man generally speaking every leading figure he's met usually was just another old geezer., but this guy sounded pretty young.

The courier scrambled before unrolling the report in frantic haste, ''V-very well my lord.'' when he began reading Naruto began to listen in.

''The forces of our enemies have begun their march, Otsutsuki-dono. Reports are coming in from our scouts that the enemy is rallying up for another assault. Our spies have also been able to dig up information on a couple of their key soldier formations and weapons. Whatever it is their using it is not natural! My lord, I do not think our forces can withstand whatever their bringing to us. With the plague eating away at our wounded and our strongest protecting the palace I don't think we will have the manpower to continue this fight.'' the courier spoke reporting every detail to the supposed leader as Naruto took in all he spoke and finally understood what he saw back then.

He frowned a bit, _'So those guys were taken by this plague? But that name...Otsutsuki? Why does it sound so familiar?'_ before he could begin to delve more into this Naruto heard a sigh originate from the tent before a shadowed figure began to show behind the drapes.

''Ara, very well then, if it so dire then I shall go there myself...'' Naruto didn't know why but as the figure began to open the drapes he found himself leaning in to see who it was.

**''Oh no, it is way too early for you to be here.''** A familiar disembodied force spoke causing Naruto nearly jump, but when he blinked the entire area he was once in vanished. In its place Naruto found himself alone, standing in pitch black. Surprised at the instant switch of scenery, Naruto looked around for the voice only to see nothing, but pure darkness.

''Where? Who's there?! Where are you?!'' Shouting out Naruto heard nothing but the echo of his words. After hearing not the slightest of sound he sighed and stepped back only for his back to hit something. Reacting he spun around only to come face to face with the last person he last expected.

''You? What are you doing here?!'' Naruto said completely forgetting what he just saw for the time being for infront of him was the carbon copy of the blonde/silver haired boy. However like him he too had streaks of silver in his hair, but unlike him his eyes were different. The whites of his eyes were jet black and his pupils were a shade of pure red. Naruto knew who this was, it was the representation of all his negative emotions built up creating this alter ego. However like the second time he saw him his face was unreadable no smirk, no annoying grin just an unreadable expression on his face.

**''What are you going on about? Or has the jump in time made you even more of a dumbass? It's me, Yami? Ring any bells in that empty little head of yours?''** he pokes Naruto's head a few times before Naruto swiped his hand away and glared at his alter ego with all the frustration he had.

''What the hell are you doing here?! Didn't I take care of you during my training?! And for that matter where the hell am I?!'' He didn't know when he began to shout such profanity, but he was just so angry and confused. Choosing to take up Madara's offer was one thing, but he was left in a time that may or may not be his own. He had so many questions and not enough answers!

Yami just kept impassive during Naruto's fit before speaking, **''You done? If so good, you won't be wasting my time. For starters, how I am still here is simple when you accepted me into your heart I was supposed to have melded back into you. However you never took into account as to what would happen if something brought out all those negative emotions you've kept bottled up. The very ones that made me, you can thank Madara for that.''** he said making Naruto stop before looking down in thought. Being mindful of what his other self said he mentally slapped himself for forgetting that.

Nevertheless Yami continued, **''As for where you are, well that's pretty simple we're in your mind or what's left of it anyway. After you ate the Shinju Fruit you blacked out and from there Madara did everything he could to keep your body stabilized.''** he said causing Naruto to look at him in confusion.

''Stabilized? Why, what happened when I ate the fruit? All I remember is an extreme amount of pain before I blacked out.'' Yami expected this and continued on.

**''You were on the verge of death believe it or not, the effects of the fruit had a far greater impact on you when you foolishly I might add gorged the whole fruit in one go. From what I can remember, your brain had shut down and you went into a severe case of cardiac arrest. Your chakra network was destroyed and was being rebuilt, your veins caught on fire and the amount of blood being pumping through you was too frantic that it began to force itself out from your body. Meaning from your eyes, ears, nose and mouth. So in reality you was becoming a chakra bomb and would have died if Madara hadn't helped flow the effects of the fruit throughout your system.''** he said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock at that bit of information.

''I-I didn't know it would be that bad, but why didn't Kurama's chakra help keep me alive? In fact where is that fuzzball and why does my mind not look like a sewer anymore?'' he asked since indeed his mind didn't have that perpetual sewer-like appearance anymore that's been with him for as long as he could remember. The smell of dank dirty water, the closed in walls and barely lit halls were something he had grown used too.

Yet now his mind just resembled nothing, but pitch black darkness nothing was here, but him, Yami and the darkness that surrounded them.

His alter ego seemed to find his question and answered it with utmost ease. **''That's simple, when you ate the fruit of the Shinju, you ate the pure raw energy given physical form of the Juubi itself. Therefore, Kurama's chakra was instantly overpowered by the energy of that single fruit. For the matter of where he is? Kurama****no longer exists nor do any of the other bijuu for that matter.''** he said noticing the moment he said that Naruto's eyes widened considerably.

''W-what? What did you just say? Kurama doesn't...exist? What are you talking about?! SPEAK SENSE!''

When he yelled Yami's expressionless face finally gave a small crack as an upward twitch of his lips showed, but it quickly went back. However his eyes glinted in approval as he saw Naruto's eyes flash a dark violet. He could feel it, the pure raw untamed power coming of the boy in waves. Such was its intensity it would have suffocated any lesser beings.

But he was no lesser being...

**''As I said, Kurama nor do any of the other bijuu exist. As Madara's last act before he sent you away, he captured the other bijuu including the Hachibi and the other half from Minato. From there he sealed them into your seal, but instead of caging them he _combined_ them all. Since he was resurrected through Obito's body his link with the Gedo Mazo allowed him to do the exact same thing Obito attempted to do. However where Obito ultimately failed, Madara succeeded flawlessly.''** he said and once he saw the dawning of realization begin to show on Naruto's face he continued.

''No...''

**''Yes, Madara sealed the other bijuu within you, combined them all and with the effects of the fruit taking hold of the Juubi being formed within your body allowed for it and your soul to merge. With the latent energies of the Shinigami from the Shiki Fuin seal engraved on your body and the sealing formula manipulated it combined you and the Juubi into one entity. Of course the one who would control this body had to fight it out in a battle of wills. Somehow you won not sure how, but you did whatever kept you going must have been very strong to remain dominant over your body. So congratulations, you are now the first ever humanoid embodiment of the Juubi!''** Yami said as he gave a mocking clap as Naruto soaked in all he had to say with shock written all over his face.

If what his alter ego was saying then he was the...Juubi? The very thing that nearly destroyed everyone? The thing Obito sealed in him that made him so terribly powerful?

_'If...if that's true then what does that even make me? Am I even human anymore? Am I just some sort of monster in human skin? Why would Madara even do this?!'_ the blonde raged at the thought as to why the Uchiha would do this to him. Was the fruit not enough, but he had to go and do this kind of stunt and turn him into the Juubi itself! He racked his brain tirelessly to figure out why until he stopped as he began to hear Madara's voice in his head echo.

_'And use the power I have given you wisely...for you will need all the power you can muster to face the true threat.'_

Yami saw Naruto's state of shock go into an expression of thinking which he then continued getting Naruto's attention. **''Whatever this _true _threat is had to be incredibly dangerous for Madara to make you into the Juubi. But even still, it will take a lot of time for you to even begin using your new found powers and abilities. Even mastering them is out of the question at this time. I daresay after all you went through your body must be completely wrecked, what chakra control you had must be nonexistent, but who knows you may have gained new abilities from becoming the Juubi.''** he shrugged nonchalantly about the entire thing. It was as if the entire matter didn't bother him in the slightest.

Naruto stared at his alter ego before looking down, his other self had a point if all that had been done to him was all for the sake of getting ready for whatever that was out there. But he felt a twitch in his brow at the thought of his chakra control being complete shit now since it was a fact the more chakra you gained the more your control would slip. And he'd just gained a megaton if not an infinite amount of pure raw untamed chakra.

Which meant that his control, the control he worked tirelessly to be at what he wanted was now shit! All his hard work gone! Blown to the four winds!

...Fuck!

Letting out a sigh Naruto just fell on his butt as he began to let everything he learned soak up into his head. Watching him, Yami decided to speak to his counter part on their first course of action.

**''So, what is it you plan to do? As you can probably tell we've been reduced back to being a kid again. We have no idea what time we've been sent back to let alone if we are even in safe territory right now.''** Naruto seemed to nod at this as he began to think on what he should do first.

''Well regaining my chakra control should be simple since I can use the Kage Bunshin method to rebuild my control and it helps that I'm a walking supply of endless chakra. Though I am not so sure how the exercises would affect my chakra if I have an infinite amount. Regarding what we should do, well I guess we need to find out first what time we're in and from there I can-'' he was stopped when Yami interrupted him.

**''I hope you don't think of returning to Konoha, right? After everything they've done to you will you seriously consider working with them again?''** this was the first time Naruto actually saw Yami show any semblance of emotion besides the first time they met of course. That emotion was in the form of a frown aimed at him directly still Naruto took in those words and thought about it. After he had that talk with Madara with where his loyalties truly were and the realization the Uchiha had literally beaten in to his skull.

He began to wonder just now before Yami stopped him his mind automatically began to think of returning to Konoha. Like it was second nature to him, as if he had no other purpose then to return where he was born and raised and protect the village all over again. Hadn't he made his resolve to make his own choices in life, a life that wouldn't be bound by the loyalty of anyone but himself?

_'I guess it will take time for me to get used to this new way of life I've made for myself. It's my first choice to making my new life and I shouldn't let old old loyalties hold me back.'_

Looking to Yami he gave a bitter smile and spoke, ''No, I've made my choice and while it will take time for me to get used to it I won't look back. As strange as it may sound I owe Madara for giving me this chance and I plan to use it at the best of my ability.''

Yami seemed content with this as his frown vanished after a moment or two before he spoke. **''I see, your determined then so be it. I suggest you leave then and get some rest because tomorrow you will want to leave this orphanage and begin finding out where you are. From there I also suggest you start getting back in shape.''** Yami stated to which Naruto agreed with him on that point. He was 5 year's old, but like Kakashi once told him there were people younger then him but were stronger then him as well.

He could use this time to drill himself down to train and learn more about other fields he hadn't had the chance to do.

But first Chakra Control!

Oh..._fun_...

''Yeah your right I should get going and get some sleep. Maybe we'll talk again sometime, but till then see ya later, Yami.'' With a wave Naruto soon vanished whilst Yami watched him begin to fade from his mind. Once Naruto was completely gone Yami's neutral expression scowled for once before he turned his head to gaze into the endless void of black. It was as if he was staring at nothing in particular before an astral image of a human began to glow with an outline of white.

_''Why didn't you you explain to him what he saw in that image?''_

Yami's scowl if possible deepened before he turned his gaze back as the astral human walked to Yami's side as both stared into the abyss.

**''Because he is nowhere near ready for those memories, it was a mistake on my part from not keeping most of those memories in check. He's just begun his new life and he needs to learn first hand of the secret world of shinobi that's been kept from him. Only then will he be able to handle those memories.''** Yami spoke as the astral human seemed to consider what Naruto's alter ego said into consideration.

_''Perhaps, but the boy has strong eyes maybe not strong enough, but strong regardless. He knows hardship and sacrifice better anyone all he needs is to mature, his anger tempered. And once he begins to learn how to use his power maybe then he will start to learn who he really is. But I wonder...why didn't you stop the memory sooner...was there perhaps a reason you wanted him to see a bit of it?''_ the humanoid questioned causing Yami to give the smallest of sighs maybe it was from exhaustion or just boredom he didn't really know.

**''I have my reasons, you know that better then anyone. Naruto is no longer among the Whirlpool Family, the blood of the Princess and the Sage runs purely through his veins. He must learn some of his heritage even if it is the smallest of things. He will learn as he matures of what he is, and of who he was...from the very beginning. Now I am tired so I'm going to go rest, you should do the same with what relative peace we have here.''** and without another word Yami turned his back and walked into the darkness unhindered by the abyss that engulfed him.

The astral humanoid seemed to tilt his head in contemplation until an echoing chuckle escaped it. _''Interesting very interesting indeed, the Maelstrom that has the blood of the Princess who insulted the Gods, and the Sage who saved mankind yet doomed its future swirls in his veins. He who's humanity has been cast aside in favor of becoming the very thing he swore to destroy. His life is a contradictory to the foresight of the Gods themselves. I wonder what actions you will take Naruto because assuredly they will upset the balance of this world, but I wonder when the time comes...will you be its Savior and Saint or be its Harbinger of Destruction? Hehe...guess only time will tell.''_ with its peace said the astral humanoid vanished as well becoming transparent to the darkness of Naruto's mindscape.

**Next Day**

Naruto knew that with his currently small and slightly malnourished body he had no way of being able to fight other adults. However that didn't mean his other skills he's sharpened since he was a child had been affected. In fact they weren't at all as Naruto expertly snuck out of the Orphanage he was living in at the break of dawn.

He didn't have much reason to stay there or even let them know he was gone seeing as they were a relatively small Orphanage and a missing child was a common thing even in his old time.

Still when the blonde got out he quickly found out that he was certainly _not_ in Konoha nor was he anywhere near Hi no Kuni. Seeing as he had learned the countries landscape before as a Shinobi he knew he was nowhere near the great country of fire. If anything he would wager that he was either in Nami no Kuni or Mizu no Kuni due to their similar climate.

The town he was in though could barely even be called a town, he thought the town in Nami no Kuni was bad during Gato's reign over its citizens was bad. What he saw as he walked the dirt paths was nothing short of just plain horrible. Poverty was the first thing that came to mind as he saw families of men, women and children sitting on the roads. Children begging for the smallest of scraps and other women flaunted themselves out on the streets and spoke with a couple of other shady people. He could already guess what they were talking about and he looked away as if he was sickened by what he saw.

Then again people have to live somehow...

That thought made him want to puke, but it was a truth he couldn't ignore...

Even worse still was the fact that the town seemed to have been attacked numerous times if the burning remains of other buildings he's come across were any indication.

_'I haven't seen such a place that's had it so hard...what's going on in this time?'_ when his eyes met with a small time trader of general goods he decided to see just where the hell he was and hopefully find out what time he was in.

''Oi mister?'' speaking out to the middle aged man Naruto put on his best cheesy smile he could make. The old man grunted before glancing at the boy before scowling.

''What do ya want brat?'' Naruto's brow twitched in annoyance but kept his facade of an innocent child up for information's sake.

''O-oh nothing sir I was just wonder where I am and why this place looks so...rundown?'' he asked causing the man to look at the boy narrowed gaze. It wasn't often that he saw children ask him such questions, they were rare, but they happened so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Nevertheless, this kid for some strange reason freaked him out a little with his weird icy blue eyes.

Were they glowing just a second ago?

Finally he let out a grunt before he decided to respond to Naruto's question, ''Well you are in what was once a peaceful town now just a trash dump of the result of the on-going war. As for why the town looks like the way it does it is because of the Second Shinobi World War.'' he said causing Naruto's eyes to nearly wide and his facade nearly broke but he kept his immense shock hidden expertly as the man continued.

''Thanks to no good part of the scuffle between Konoha and Iwa their forces have been seeking to flank their countries through the ocean. This is the result of a Konoha and Iwa force colliding causing all this chaos. Plus with our Water Damiyo's lack of aiding us in this crisis we have to try and salvage what we can so we are to continue living here. Even though its a dump its still our home and we refuse to leave it behind.'' he said as Naruto's smile quickly broke away as he listened to the man.

It was...strange and a bit enlightening to see the result of what a Shinobi battle could do to the life's around them. Never taking into consideration for their surroundings the shinobi of Konoha his former home and Iwa battled it out in the _middle_ of what was once a populated town. Killing innocents left and right without a hint of remorse.

The thought angered him far more then he actually thought it would, was this how it was like during this warring times? If so then he had to say...

His generation had it pretty damned lucky...

''I..I see sorry for bringing up any bad memories. I'll be leaving now...'' and without another word Naruto walked away with his gaze down as the man just kept his eye on Naruto a little longer before grunting and he went back to work.

For Naruto as he began his trek from the down his gaze was down with his face frozen in a troubled expression. Contrary to how looked on the outside, on the inside his head was just swirling in a storm of shock, disgust, anger, rage and so many more emotions that it was almost a bit much for him.

He'd found out that he was in the time period of the Second Shinobi World War, the war that was said to have been when the Legendary Sennin as a group was christened. Where the villages of Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Suna and Ame were at war over border disputes. Although he wasn't sure as to why, but Nagato had told him it was a war that Konoha itself had started. Now while his knowledge on this history was lacking he knew of a number of events took place here thanks to a good portion of Nagato telling him of it. The Legendary Sennin facing off against Hanzo the Salamander, when the Orphan Trio met Jiraiya, The formation of the original Akatsuki.

These were just tips of the iceberg and yet it showed a chance for Naruto to actually change things for the better...

But first he had to get stronger as he was now he had literally all the chakra in the world, but no control to even use it efficiently without it backfiring on him. As he thought about it a grin begin to make its ways on his face, he always did think those survival skills he learned as a kid would prove to be incredibly helpful.

And now was the perfect time to utilize them...

_'Seeing as I'm not going to ally myself with any village I'll need to live off nature not too hard and it will prove to be a good way to train myself in solitude.'_

Nodding at his genius idea Naruto's grin lessened into a smirk, but nonetheless with the bare clothes on his back he began his treck from the town. He could feel it even as the cool weather of what he now knew was the country of Mizu no Kuni hit him. He could feel the rush of taking his first steps to his new life, a life forged by his own choices and mistakes. A new chance to undo so many mistakes and eventually whether he was ready to accept it or not.

To prepare himself for the inevitable clash with Destiny...

* * *

**That ends this chapter of The Shinju Sennin, as you can see I'm taking it a bit slower then I usually do in my fics. A good pace never hurt anyone and would be a good way to make some character development for Naruto.**

**Anyway I'm out thank you for all the support for the prologue and now with that I am gone for the night!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Equivalent Exchange

**I just want to say thank you all for the support you've given me and with that.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Shinju Sennin**

**Chapter 2: Equivalent Exchange**

Mizu no Kuni was unlike its other brother nations whom were known for their size and great borders spanning across the continent. The Land of Water as it was known for was just that.

A Nation of Water...

Unlike other nations Mizu no Kuni was just a majority of many islands spanning the ocean with each island holding their own traditions and beliefs. Some islands had the villages and port towns that held a variety of businesses and trade routes that they used to send their resources of all types of edible fish. They were also able to create other types of items by using the resources given to them from the ocean. Necklaces and bracelets made from sea shells and pearls which made for a great source of income from other countries that found such items to be exotic. They were also able to use the skins of slain sharks to create good amounts of rawhide and other leather worn items.

There was many villages in the nation along with two other islands which had the village and palace of the Water Damiyo occupying the most well guarded and island of the nation. The other island also had one of the five great shinobi villages which was called Kirigakure no Sato. Now the nation as a whole was not one to get itself involved with the politics of other villages unless they were antagonized or their territory was attacked by other villages. However with the Second Shinobi World War ongoing the shinobi of Kirigakure had pulled out all the stops on defending their territory and that of their nations Damiyo from any attacks.

With the recent attacks on the islands outside their reach and the villages ravaged by the war they were pulling out all the stops and getting their forces ready. Joining the war was the last thing they wanted, but if the attacks continued and their territory was again attacked then there was no stopping the entire nation from coming down on the others. Their would be no halting the full force of Kirigakure's force coming down on all of them with the full force of a Tsunami.

That was probably why Kirigakure was so feared they were a village that was limited by its landmass, but what it lacked they made up for with their unique and often great variety in shinobi fields. From their immense Kekkai Genaki users and Clans, to their Seven Legendary Swordsmen, and to even their shinobi's great affinity towards most of the elements.

Kirigakure truly did earn its name as one of the great five shinobi villages.

Although Mizu no Kuni had all these islands there was also other islands that were uninhabited by humans due to a number of factors. Mainly due to the shark infested waters most of these islands had where most ships were torn to pieces before they even made it ashore. Those that actually made, but had no skills to survive off the land were doomed to die to starvation or eaten by the islands predators.

Of course that didn't account for those that _could_ survive in the wild.

''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!''

A plume of smoke enveloped an entire forest on a single isolated island a bit further way from the other chain of Islands of Mizu no Kuni. The smoke swept around in the wind before it dissipated to reveal hundreds of clones. All of which bore the resemblance of a boy no older then 5 going on 6 with a mop of spiky hair that was mostly gold with streaks of silver along with a pair of icy blue eyes.

They all wore the same clothing as their creator which was a pair of brown worn out slacks, crudely made leather sandals while over his chest he had a simple dirty white shirt.

Their creator and resident time traveler Naruto smiled as he gazed upon his numerous clones reveling in just that accomplishment alone. ''Yosh! Alright you guys, you know what you need to do, I want half of you to start the Tree Walking exercise and the other half of you to begin starting the Water Walking exercise. Now get to it!'' waving his hand the clones gave a salute before they dispersed into two halves. This was a daily routine for them so they all knew what their objective was the moment they were summoned.

Watching them go Naruto nodded to himself before he sat down with the clones giving him enough room to train alone in the clearing he could get back to his own training. While the clones focused on his chakra control he was going to work on his physical capabilities, and also take the time to sharpen his more basic skills.

Like his Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu skills...

He never really was all that good back in the academy and he only got better as he got older, if one of the good things he learned it was the Frog Kata style he learned from the Toad Sages in Mt. Myoboku. And his expertise in using Ninja tools like the shuriken and kunai had gotten better as he used them more often, but the war had showed him just useful they were in capable hands. Combining your attacks while hiding Shuriken underneath the shadow of a jutsu or utilizing a kunai under the cover of debris and smoke made for efficient and quick kills.

At one point he even had a Kunai Mechanism that allowed him to spring load a kunai twice, but sadly he lost it during the war.

He'll just need to make another one...

Of course some would begin to ask why he wasn't working on the other basic jutsu's like the Kawarimi no Jutsu or Henge no Jutsu and that was because he'd already learned how to do those very early on and knew the exact way to use them. The two jutsu had been apart of his main fighting style before being sent back so relearning how to use them was a piece of cake for him.

Thankfully he was able to pick up a stray pouch of Kunai and Shuriken as he left the town he woke up in and since then had been using them for apart of his training since. However Taijutsu was proving difficult since it first required him to go into Sage Mode and he didn't know how that would go now since he was basically progenitor of all the chakra in the world.

Plus he didn't want to risk alerting the Toad Sages whom would tip of Jiraiya that someone other then him that was able to enter Sage Mode. So he was practicing his own variety of Taijutsu which coped his speed, strength and flexibility and his natural unpredictable nature. But he knew sooner or later he would need to stretch his Taijutsu style as he got older again.

The blonde sighed as began his daily sit-ups, it had been two months since he left the Orphanage and began his training in solitude. He had salvaged much from the town he woke up in from a stray pouch of kunai and shuriken along with a few empty storage scrolls. He took them with him and with some lessons he took from a local leather worker he made some makeshift leather sandals from a wolf he killed that got in his way.

After that he knew he would need an island that would give him some solitude so he managed to take a small boat to one of the uninhabited islands, but unluckily his boat was torn to shreds by the sharks not a few feet from reaching shore. He was still thanking his quick thinking and used his chakra to power his legs and jumped the last few feet.

And thus his new daily training routine began when he reached the island, using some skills he learned from a few books and his life as a Shinobi he built himself a small camp and it was a plus the island had a small spring of fresh water. From there he stayed and trained himself into the ground for the last two months. He knew that first he needed to get himself back into shape and to do that he needed to go beyond his limit which would have left him mentally and physically exhausted to the point of being in a coma.

If not for a simple fact...

He couldn't be exhausted through physical or mental means, the mental fatigue of the Kage Bunshin method didn't even affect him which he learned after mindlessly releasing all of his hundreds of clones at once. There was no mind wrenching pain in his head only a rush of memories of his chakra training and the slightest growth in his control over his vast amount of chakra. And he found that his endurance had grown exponentially more since even in his child-like body he was able to go on three time's the amount he was able to do before and that was even after he decided to take a break.

And his stamina had already been insanely huge before enough so that it made other shinobi's pale in comparison.

_'I guess becoming the living embodiment of the Juubi and eating a fruit that nearly destroyed my body would do that to me.'_ there was still so much he hadn't learned, but he was able to at least learn this much. It sounded like he unable to physically get tired which was the same for his mental mind which made him wonder just where exactly his limits were.

But Naruto knew this wasn't even the tip of the ice burg with the abilities he may or may not have gained by becoming the Juubi. Or what that fruit Madara had gave him had done, but he just knew there was so much more to learn.

Regardless, Naruto grinned as he finished his latest set of sit-ups and began to do his pushups he was at least getting stronger. He didn't know how much control he had over his control, but if he had _some_ over an amount that was said to be immeasurable then that had to count for something. He didn't know what it was with his chakra control, but unlike the usual level of know where his level of control was from Genin level to Chunin he had no scale because his chakra was just that.

Endless, so how does one scale the level of control that he had over something that was limitless? Well Naruto wasn't entirely sure, but he could _feel_ some sort of level of peace with a bit of chakra he had which he assumed was his control kicking in. Mind you he knew he hadn't even scratched the surface, but still it was something.

Plus he was starting to feel some sort of accomplishment with his growing use in using Kunai and Shuriken in collaboration with his Taijutsu. And his Taijutsu skills were growing fairly well to his standards; He was no Rock Lee or his sensei, but he hoped to achieve that level someday.

''Ah~ Another day of training, I kinda missed these days.'' Naruto spoke as he finished his pushups before he walked over to a tree and simply jumped which he grabbed onto the limb and began to do his pull-ups.

This was his physical routine, a routine that would have broken full grown adults and left them in a state of physical exhaustion and muscle tearing and fatigue. But he didn't suffer from exhaustion and he felt as if his muscles were healing quicker then they tore and grew, and although he didn't feel the need to drink or eat for that matter he did so out of habit.

His routine consisted of 200 pushups, 250 situps, 250 pullups, 200 crunches, and lastly 10 laps around the island he made as his home. It sounded insane, but it was perfect for him to get his body in shape and since he couldn't get tired and the fact his body seemed to heal the tears in his muscles as fast as they came.

It was in the afternoon when Naruto finished this routine and when he got back he was drenched in sweat, but the grin on face spoke volumes at his progress. After cleaning himself up a bit he went to the next part of his training which was working on his use and accuracy while handling Shuriken and Kunai.

It involved several phases which the first one started with several targeted plates hanged into several tree's thick in the forests. The goal was to memorize each plate and have each kunai hit a bullseye, but the trick here was to use a ricochet method so the kunai would bounce of one another and use the change in trajectory to hit each target. So the method relied on his perception of his surroundings, the handling of his kunai and the way he would fling them with his wrists with just the right amount of power.

There was 20 targets in total and he was glad to say he was able to hit at least 10 out of 20.

Then there was the second phase which consisted of mainly moving targets which he used in collaboration of hunting for his next dinner. The local wildlife and predators made for great target practice.

So it was during the day Naruto continued his training and when the night began to come he finished his training by hunting down a few rabbits for himself. Settling himself down infront of his fire he watched as his rabbits cooked over the fire. And as watched the flames heat up and cook the meat of his next dinner Naruto's gaze slowly began to drift into the fire.

It was upon watching it, seeing the reddish orange flames lick and burn at the logs he set that he began to see an image of himself. It was him when he was fighting in the war utuilizing Kurama's chakra with his own. He watched as he fought against the resurrected shinobi of old, taking on Obito along with the other resurrected Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu. Fighting alongside Killer Bee, Kakashi and Lee's sensei. The orange and red flames of that power seemed to similar to the flames of fire he saw that it drew those memories to the forefront of his mind.

''Ah~ I'm 18 and I'm reflecting on the past like an old geezer...awesome, just awesome.'' he commented idly as watched the memories play out in the fire. That is until he raised his hand and look from the fire to his hand and back again and for the longest moments he thought on something.

_'I've barely been using the smallest amount of chakra, but when I started my training the memories of my clones showed that at the beginning when they tried to climb a tree. Not only did they get blown back as if they were hit by a kunai explosive tag, but the tree and the entire path the tree was in was completely destroyed. Is my chakra so volatile and wild that it can cause such damage with no control?'_ deciding to sate his curiosity Naruto reached out with his hand and as if he was going to make a Rasengan he closed his eyes and called forth the endless ocean that was his chakra.

Focusing on the center point of his palm Naruto began to sweat as channeling the chakra all in point of his hand began to become extremely taxing. However when he called forth just the right amount he opened his eyes to see what he had done.

And what he saw both shocked him...and scared him a little...

His hand was coated in a aura of pitch black chakra, but there floating in the palm of his hand was a singular purplish black orb that was just the size of a marble. However thanks to his over heightened senses to both chakra and nature Naruto could literally feel the sheer destructive power within the orb. He was honestly a bit intimidated just by holding it in his hands and even more so if he let it loose.

He'd seen the sheer destructive power of the Juubi's overwhelming power first hand, it could lay waste to mountains in less then seconds and obliterate an entire landscape in just the blink of an eye. And the beast hadn't even been in its final form nor did it truly have all the bijuu within it just the essence of Kurama and a bit of Gyuki's chakra while it did have the rest of the other bijuu within in.

So it was because of that Naruto treated the orb in hand with a great deal of caution while he wasn't sure what would happen to him if the attack hit him he wasn't sure what the backlash would be. And he didn't want to deal with an entire Shinobi village on his ass after seeing a giant white sphere of pure destruction within their borders appear.

That wouldn't be good...

Not good at all...

''It's funny how just this little orb has such destructive power..._my_ power...this is my power.'' his gaze narrowed before he willed the chakra in the orb to slowly dissipate causing the orb to vanish until nothing remained. Feeling the rush of his chakra fade away Naruto flipped his two sticks holding the popping and crispy meat of the bunnies. Then he stared up at the sky and his icy blue eyes flashed with raw determination.

''No matter how destructive it may be...I _will_ learn to control it and I _will_ master it. This is my power now and I will let it rule me just as Kurama's power did for most of my life. Unlike you Obito, I will not be controlled and blindly throw it around like a fool. I'll use this power wisely and to its fullest potential...'' the blonde spoke as the wind blew causing his hair to shift in the wind.

Unknown to him his icy blue eyes for a good second flashed a dark violet, but this time there was a singular concentric outer ring. It vanished as fast as it came, but still...

What did this mean...

After eating Naruto put out his fire and set up his traps for the perimeter of his camp although he hadn't run into anyone else coming upon the island it was always a necessity to be prepared. After doing this he went inside his makeshift tent and laid down deciding to get some rest and be ready for tomorrows training.

Only tonight would be different for him...

**Dream World**

_''What is the first rule of being a warrior on the battlefield?'' _the voice of a man spoke, his face shadowed by the curtains of his home. His face withered with age, he had a small goatee and a few liver spots. But his voice carried power the likes of which could have brought armies to their knees.

He didn't know why, but the voice sounded so familiar to him, it was as if he was there and known this man his entire life. He could see but not move on his own move as he spoke in turn, answer the mans question without a second of hesitation. It was as if it had been drilled into him since birth.

_''Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Fight those that threaten you and your loved ones, show no mercy to those that would not give the same charity for if you do they will return to only hurt you or your loved ones.''_ I spoke though I was awed by the words that came out. The saying reverberated within my mind as if it was crying out to reach me and attach itself to me like a long lost friend.

The man seemed pleased if the slight smile on his face was any indication, _''Good, you know this rule well I knew you would go far and become a true warrior. I know you are young and yet you are so very strong it makes me proud to look upon you in my last few days of life if only your mother could see you now. You, have made me extremely proud...My Legacy.''_ the man muttered causing a strange amount of shock to rumble within me.

The words that came next made me even more shocked as I bowed my head to the floor and spoke with all the respect I could muster, _''You honor me, I feel I don't deserve such praise...but I will do everything I can to live up to such praise and I will fulfill your expectations. Now I must go...so rest for now, Father.''_

Father?!

**Real World**

**Snap!**

Naruto's gaze snapped open in alert as one of his traps went off to the sound of cracking twigs alerted his sensitive hearing and so he slowly reached under the bed of leaf's and grasped a kunai. He waited as a shadow began to make itself apparent around his camp. He tensed as more shadows came in and he counted at least three in total.

''Damn those traps actually got Hawk and Boar whoever is here must not be a simple civilian.'' a voice muffled by a mask spoke. Naruto's blood chilled as he recognized those code names as names Konoha used for their Anbu. His apprehension was proven correct as the supposed leader of the Anbu squad spoke with a slight edge in his tone.

''I agree those traps were not on the level of a simple civilian hunter, those were made to kill and immobilize shinobi. Certainly not Genin or even Chunin level traps which makes me wonder who is residing here...'' the leader traild on as Naruto thanked the gods their wasn't a sensor in the group otherwise he was sure they would find him since he was basically a chakra beacon.

Still as the shadow grew closer he continued to listen in on their conversation while being thankful his tent was built as a way to camouflage him within the bushes of the forest.

''Yeah we should take care of whoever is here before we set up camp, Hokage-sama want's this position captured and fortified as soon as possible.'' the leader said causing the other Anbu to agree,

''Hai!''

Naruto had to decide then and there as the shadow's began to grow more on either to try and escape or fight them off. Of course wasn't even sure if escaping was possible because I they had either a Hyuga or Inuzuka in their squad he would get found rather quickly. It was funny since as a child he could always lead a chase of anbu all across Konoha before losing them in the alleyways, but he always had to play it cautious around the Inuzuka's and Hyuga's. The Inuzuka's highly sensitive nose and dog companions and the Hyuga's Byakugan made for excellent scouting skills.

And he didn't know whether they had one or not...

_'But why am I hesitating...if I fight them there is no would be no way to knock them out...I'd have to kill them...'_ the thought of actually killing a Konoha nin made him tremble in anxiety. Truth be told Naruto had never killed someone with his own two hands. To actually spill the blood of another and see them die at your feet, something any cold blooded shinobi had to do in their career was something he hadn't done.

Come to think of it, up until this point all his enemies he had only defeated or crippled beyond healing. He defeated Haku which led to Haku being killed by Kakashi in a attempt to save Zabuza from the same fate. His battle against Gaara led up to him eventually defeating him instead of killing him. His battle against Sasuke he could have killed him if he had redirected his Rasengan to his heart, but instead he used it to reach his headband to scratch it. His fight against the Akatsuki ended up with him defeating the guy with more then one heart Kakuzu, but Kakashi had delivered the final blow or so he was told. His battle with Nagato had led up to him defeating him and the man sacrificing himself to revive everyone he killed. And then was Obito, the on eh was the most justified in killing...yet never did and instead forgave him and left him crippled on the ground and left at the hands of Kakashi.

_'I...I haven't actually killed anyone until now...and it has to be Konoha shinobi...damn it!'_

Unknown to him his alter ego was watching this from in side his mind and he waiting and watching on what Naruto would do. To see I he truly had the determination to go through with ending the life's of others.

**''Let's see if you are ready to kill...not everyone can be defeated sheer force...you must end their life's to survive in this world. Show me you are ready to take that step and cross that line of no return. Show me Naruto, that your ready to cut your ties with your old life...Show me...''**

Unknown to this, Naruto gripped his kunai firmly and closing his eyes he took a few calming breaths just as the shinobi began to get closer to his camp. The time was now, beads of sweat began to fall as his heart began to beat harder and faster as he came close to deciding. But as he was becoming conflicted the voice from his dream echoed within him.

_''Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.''_

Those words caused his trembling to cease as it made his blood ran smooth. The words carried such power that he felt as if it had awakened something within him. Calming himself down, Naruto opened his eyes and the icy blue orbs seemed to truly glow with determination and an edge not seen before in him. There was no hesitation now, no fault nor weakness as Naruto slowly began to move into a crouching position.

There was only the need to survive, to kill...

Reaching towards his pouch of kunai and shuriken he strapped it on and pulled out a secondary kunai and put both into a reverse grip. Tensing himself Naruto waited as the first shadow came closer to his tent and when he felt the crunching of feet mere inches from his tent Naruto sprung. His coiled muscles uncoiled as Naruto shot out from his tent with his staring straight into a bear masked Anbu.

The kunai went in before the Anbu could make a move or sound, plunged through his next, into his throat and out the back of his neck in swift motion. The slight gurgle was all the Anbu could let out as the lat thing it saw as its life began to dim was a pair of icy blue eyes staring at him as if through his very being. Blood dribbled down through the kunai until it reached Naruto's hands, but it didn't affect the boy as the life of his first kill began to die.

''Ah! Bear!'' Naruto turned his head to see the other two Anbu and quickly he forgone his kunai and jumped back just in time to dodge a hail of kunai from hitting his head. Crouching low he pulled out a few shuriken and dove forward throwing the shuriken faster then the he intentionally meant to, but the effect was still adequate as three shuriken punctured his throat. Watching the Anbu stop and claw at his throat only to soon fall, but as Naruto began to turn his attention on the third his eyes widened when the third Anbu got behind him.

''Die!'' the Anbu came down with a ninjato ready to impale Naruto's head, but as Naruto turned his head to look at the incoming Anbu. The Konoha shinobi only saw the slight flash of his eyes just before he felt his ninjato pierce flesh and bone.

Poof!

''What!?'' the 'Naruto' he killed erupted into a cloud of smoke catching the Anbu off guard. He stumbled which was last mistake as the rock he stumbled on erupted into smoke with Naruto coming out. And all the Anbu felt was cold steel piercing up from his jaw and through his head. With him effectively dead Naruto retracted his kunai causing the dead shinobi to stumble before falling to his knees and hitting the ground in a dull thump.

Seeing his last foe fall Naruto's gaze slowly drift towards the ninjato in the Anbu's grip and knowing he would need a more effective weapon he took it and the sheathe from the cooling corpse. Along with it when he saw the black cloak attached to the Anbu Captain and the Anbu mask that had rolled off when he fell, and he mentally debated on whether or not he should take it as well.

_'I'll need something to hide my identity especially if I'm going to be doing this sort of thing from now on.'_ going over he grabbed the wolf mask and attached it to his hip as well. Then he went to the body and took the cloak as well it may have been too big, but a kunai would do good work in cutting it down to size.

Feeling the adrenaline begin to leave him Naruto gave a sigh and went to his camp taking what he needed and throwing his shirt back on he decided to pack up and leave. He knew if there was Konoha Anbu here then it only meant this island was marked and more shinobi would be coming sooner or later.

Refusing to look at the those he killed Naruto moved through the forest and upon reaching the shore he found the boat the Anbu used virtually unharmed. Inspecting it he found the bottom was coated with a type of scent which he guessed to was repel shark. Looking back at the island which was home for 2 months he gave a sigh again before pushed the boat off shore before jumping in. Tying the Ninjato which was in its sheath so that it was horizontal on his back with the handle poking from the right part of his shoulder. Keeping it tight, Naruto fastened his kunai and shuriken pouch and folding the cloak he laid it to his side. As he did Naruto took the anbu mask and began to wash it of what blood got on it.

Doing so his eyes widened when he saw something had changed, his blonde and silver streaked hair had even more silver streaks in it. However it was his eyes, his once icy blue eyes were now gone and in their place was a pair of dark violet orbs with a single black iris staring back at him, but there was a single concentric ring on the outer part of his eye. There was mistaking what he was seeing, he'd seen it enough times to know even though it didn't look exactly like it.

''…The...Rinnegan!?''

Within Naruto's mind at the same time, Yami's facial expression cracked as a smirk began to make itself known across his face.

**''Yes, you've finally cast aside your innocence and in the process have achieved the first step to ascendance.''**

The astral humanoid made itself known as he and Yami watched Naruto stare at his reflection in pure shock. _''Indeed and what a good first step it is...''_

One thing was for certain now, the two were beholding the growth of a man that truly would be just like his namesake, Maelstrom. They were seeing the awakening of a man that would take the world by storm, and in the process.

Will be fighting for its very survival...

* * *

**And that ends this chapter...**

**Before anyone says anything Naruto's Rinnegan is not even in its full form and even then has no control to how to use it.**

**As for those that have asked about the pairings, as I've said they are the least of my concern right now. I'll deal with it when I feel the time is right, but until then Naruto's development is my top priority.**

**Now I'm out gonna get some shut eye.**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Luck of the Devil

**Thank you all for the support!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Shinju Sennin**

**Chapter 3: Luck of the Devil**

Naruto couldn't feel much of anything as he laid in the boat he'd stolen just awhile ago from the Konoha Anbu. He laid himself out on the small boat, and just stared up at his hands, his eyes took in his entire palms just staring aimlessly at them. The blood of his victims had long been washed, but for him the blood of his first kills were still there staining his hands and whats worse was he could still smell the blood thanks to his sensitive nose. He'd been like this since the moment he sailed away and while he hadn't moved a muscle or said a word but his mind was a whole other matter.

_'I...actually killed Konoha shinobi...there really is no going back now...'_

He understood what death was, everyone had to die as some point whether it be through age, disease or by the hands of another. Death was inescapable, an everlasting darkness that haunts every mortal till their last days and only when they are on their last legs will death have its scythe at the throat of its next victim. Naruto knew this was a cycle that could not be broken nor stopped for it was apart of life itself. Of course he'd seen acts that allowed people to escape death like Nagato's technique that revived the entire village after attacking it. But that was because like himself he wielded the eyes of entity that was said have been like that of a God.

Still it didn't help ease the turmoil Naruto felt he was determined to see this through and knew this was just the beginning of his journey. But he had shed the blood of Konoha shinobi and ended the life's of 5 them if you count the traps that took out two of them. By ending the life of another he was taking away someone's father, brother, son, mother, daughter or sister was this what it meant to be a true Shinobi? To be a true _warrior_?

A bitter smile made its way over his face, _'I've stained my hands in the blood of my old comrades whether they know it or not it is still the same. But I don't regret what I've done...'_ he clenched his hands till his knuckles popped and his hands bled. He sat up causing bangs of gold and silver to brush against his face. His eyes had reverted back to their icy blue once he found that he was unconsciously channeling chakra to his eyes causing the Rinnegan within him to stay active.

He sat there pondering with his hand holding up his head as he gazed out at the open ocean not really caring where he ended up next for he had more important matters to deal with. With killing the Konoha shinobi Naruto knew without a doubt he would encounter more shinobi and he couldn't rely on surprise attacks alone. There would be more competent and alert shinobi out there and if his knowledge was right then he may very well be facing people that made the Legendary Sennin together look like children!

Shinobi like Hanzo the Salamander, Hatake Sakumo the father of Kakashi, a younger Sandaime Hokage and the other kage's. And that wasn't even counting if he ran into this time line's Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu. He wasn't sure how he would handle them...

_'Wait...didn't mo-no-Kushina become Kurama's Jinchuuriki around this time period? But she said it didn't happen until after Uzushio was destroyed. So...maybe I've got time!' _he didn't register the fact she was taken to Konoha to become one of its Kunoichi after being made its Jinchuuriki because that didn't matter to him. If there was one thing he was going to do it was help her and make sure she was safe and sound. The thought of Kumo trying to get her made his blood boil, but he knew he still had time before that happened, heck he may even be able to stop the destruction of his ancestral home!

Maybe...

_'But to do that or even face those shinobi...I'll need to get stronger and a lot faster then I am now.'_ reaching up towards his eyes a frown marred his features. Channeling chakra into his eyes Naruto felt the familiar rush of energy go into his eyes and as he closed them he opened them up only to see the world around him had changed.

''So this is what it's like to see through the eyes of the Rinnegan...'' Naruto spoke, his incomplete dojutsu glowed upon its activation. Naruto's vision had changed the colors of the world around him went out and became inverted where all he saw was black and white. But he could see the definition of chakra outlining the fish in the ocean and even the wisps of chakra in the air itself. It was an experience to see through the same dojutsu used by some of his greatest enemies such as Nagato and Madara.

It was amazing...

_'And from what I remember the abilities of the Rinnegan gift's the user with many skills such as the potential to master the 5 basic elements. It can see chakra like the Byakugan, but on a more defined level and then there is the Six Path's Technique Nagato and Madara used against me. But I feel there's so much more to these eyes...but what?'_ the blonde/silver haired boy thought to himself until a familiar presence made itself known.

_**'That would be because you've just awakened them and unlike Madara's and Nagato's Rinnegan yours is very different. That is why it is incomplete, but you are right about getting stronger. If you want to make any changes in this time then you are gonna have to get very strong and fast.'**_ Naruto felt a twitch in his brow, but he figured his alter ego was listening in on his thoughts.

_'Yeah, I'll need to start testing my limits and beyond my normal straining routine, but I got ask what do you mean that my Rinnegan is different? What makes it any different then Nagato's or Madara's?'_ he asked, because as far as he knew his eyes looked similar to Nagato's and Madara's even though it looked incomplete.

Yami gave a sigh as he ran his hand over his face before speaking, _**'Okay it seems you forgot something important so I'll explain. Naruto, when you fought the Juubi during its resurrection when you saw it's eye do you remember what it looked like?'**_ he said causing Naruto to frown as he did indeed recall exactly what that monstrosity looked like. It's hard to forget something who's roar shook the entire Nations, but he remembered the eye clearly. _'Yeah how could I forget it was purple and looked like a combination of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It had four concentric rings and 9 comma in each of the three concentric rings that were the closest to the pupil. Why ask me this though?'_ he asked, but Yami continued brushing off Naruto's question for the moment.

_**'Good, now what did Madara do to you just before he sent you back? Think about it and link the dots.'**_ and he went silent making Naruto's frown deepen, but he stopped to think about it.

_'Well Madara had me eat the fruit of the Shinju tree, and after stabilizing my body he sealed the other bijuu into my body making me the Juubi...oh...'_ he covered his face with his hand as Yami chuckled within his mind. Oh he felt just stupid now...

_**'Bingo! With you being the Juubi you now hold the eyes of the Precursor of all the Chakra in the world which is the true dojutsu. The Sharingan is it's mutated and watered down version and the Rinnegan is the closest anyone could come to reach it. The only one to ever hold these eyes besides yourself was the Rikudo Sennin and even then he didn't have full control like you do for they are **__**your**__** eyes and yours alone. Because of this how your eyes evolve is different and I am not even sure how they will evolve, but they will with time.'**_

Naruto gave a hum at this as he pondered on it, from his limited knowledge the Sharingan evolved during times of great stress or near death experiences. How they got their Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan though was lost to him. Itachi, Sasuke, Obito and Madara were the only Mangkyo user's he's faced and Madara was the only Eternal Mangekyo Uchiha's he's faced. And since he personally knew first hand the powers of the Rinnegan...

Naruto felt his jaw go slack in shock...

And those two eyes were just the _mutated_ version of the true Dojutsu?

Oh Gods...

_**'You understand don't you? The kind of power you have cannot be measured that easily. But regardless, you are aiming to increase your training regime and you've seen the Rinnegan's capabilities and know what it gifts the user. So you should work on that and your current abilities. Since you've yet to unlock anything relating to the Sharingan I wouldn't worry about it for now.'**_

Recovering from his shock Naruto gave a nod, _'Yeah, I plan too I may need to advance my training farther then I wished. Once we reach land I'll have to find a place to train further in solitude I've got a few idea's how to begin my elemental control, but to do it I'll need somewhere quiet and isolated.'_

_**'Hm, well whatever you decide to do just remember that while you may be in these warring times. Keep in mind why you were sent back here in the first place, the true threat Madara warned you about is out there and to face it. You're gonna have to get insanely strong...stronger then even Madara himself and to do that you will need to take advantage of every single talent you have. Now I'm going to rest for a bit so don't get youself into much trouble until I get back.'**_ he said causing Naruto to nod agreement before mentally waving his hand.

_'Yeah I got it...' _and with that Naruto felt Yami's presence disconnect himself from his mind which made him sigh. These talks with Yami felt less like he was talking to his alter ego and more like a nagging teacher that wouldn't shut up! Still Yami's surprising amount of knowledge was helping him in his training so he wasn't complaining.

But then a thought crossed his mind...

''How the hell does he know all that he's said...'' saying this Naruto felt his mind run a mile a second as his eyes narrowed in suspicion, but before he could go further into thought about it.

**Boom!**

The water around him exploded causing his boat to rock back and forth but he held onto the side before he looked in the direction to where he was attacked from. But his eyes widened in surprise when he saw another ship aiming towards his own with a full front of cannons. It was a frigate ship and its cannons were aimed at his small little boat.

….

….

''Fuck!''

The cannons shot again causing cannonballs to come flying toward Naruto, but as they sped toward him Naruto's Rinnegan eyes seemed to slowly begin to glow. Looking down at his hand Naruto frowned as memories of Nagato and Madara using the technique he was thinking of begin to show. His eyes switched from his hand to the cannonballs that were quickly coming his way. Knowing this would be a good chance to try it out he thrust his hand forward and channeled a bit of chakra into his hand, the smallest amount he could. And once he felt the cannonballs come near him Naruto shouted out his technique.

_'Here goes nothing!'_

''Shinra Tensei...''

Naruto expected a lot of things when he said that, he expected the technique to fail miserably or maybe he felt it would somewhat succeed and just slow the cannonballs down. However he didn't expect a monumental force to explode from his hand which not only stopped and sent the cannonballs back even faster then before. But the entire side of the ocean he unleashed it on _upheaved _causing a giant wave to follow the path of his hand.

It all slammed into the frigate causing it to nearly tip over as the wave came crashing down on his shocked attackers. but Naruto didn't waste a moment for them to get their bearings. Throwing on his cloak and mask and grabbing hold of his Ninjato he quickly dove into the ocean.

It was time for an upgrade in transportation anyway...

**With the Ship**

''What the hell just hit us!?'' the apparent Captain shouted at his crew as the broadside of his frigate erupted into splinters while some of his crew was washed out into the sea. He didn't know happened because one second his lookout found a small boat carrying what looked like a child and being in the business of human trafficking made the brat a good source. The first shot was to be a warning and the second was to just capsize his boat, but he never expected what happened next. The only thing he saw was the boy raising his hand and all the cannonballs just _stopped. _Then they were sent back at even greater speeds and along with it a wave that nearly capsized his ship!

_'Damn it this was supposed to be an easy job!'_ the human trafficker was a pretty bloat man that was in his late 40's with graying hair. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and he had a bard that was braided in three ways. He was dressed in normal sailor clothing, and his beady black eyes quickly swerved over to his hired muscle and he barked at the man.

''Oi, did you see what the hell just hit us?'' the man shouted at the other man who simply ignored him in favor of staring out at the scene with a scowl.

Unlike the captain, this man had a build of a fighter and had the look of such as well. He was a tad pale and had black somewhat spiky/tame hair. His coal black eyes stared at the scene with a suspicious gaze as if something had caught his attention. He wore black pants that reached his calves where his ankles were wrapped in medical tape. He wore black shinobi sandals and over his chest he wore a long sleeved black shirt. Strapped to his left hip was a pouch of kunai and shuriken and finally tied around his forehead was a black forehead protector with the insignia that looked like a leaf etched on it.

Marking him as a Nuke-nin...

The apparent shinobi ignored the Captain in favor of studying the scene he just saw with a suspicious look. For a single moment he could have sworn to have felt a spike of chakra explode from that area...

_'What was that...'_

However with his, the captains and the crew's attention taken they never saw the building up shadows appear under the ship until it was too late. Because pillars of water shot up all over the boat catching them all by surprise. The water shadowed the shadows that all came aboard the ship. With the smoke from the last attack and the mist from the water made visibility on the boat hard for everyone. But not for the Nuke-nin who's senses went sky high when he felt a presence come up behind him. Quickly his coal orbs morphed into the Sharingan before spinning around kunai in hand.

_Clang!_

Sparks flew before the nuke-nin's eyes widened when he saw his attacker through the mist thanks to his dojutsu.

''A child!'' he shouted in surprise since indeed he saw his kunai evenly match up against a kid that was up to his waist. But he was covered in a tattered black cloak and a wolf Anbu mask making it impossible for him to see the identity of his attacker. Because of his shock he was caught off guard when the child seemingly parried his kunai and went in slamming his elbow into his abdomen.

And oh it _HURT!_

His eyes bulged as the air was knocked out of him, it was so sudden and so deceptively strong he fell to knee's before he puked up his lunch. What kind of child had such strength, he was pretty sure he could feel a rib or two was shattered! But before he could recover from the attack he felt cold steel at his throat causing him to freeze before he looked up as the mist cleared and what he saw chilled him to the bone. _'Are those...clones?'_ indeed he saw clones of his attacker standing all around the boat with the bodies of the crew now dead on the deck. The Captain was on the floor huddled up in a corner with his face beaten black and blue and being held up by another clone. But he hissed when his head was pulled by his hair and he was made to look up into the mask of his attacker.

And Killer...

''Goodbye, Uchiha-san...'' with a quick swipe the kunai slit his throat causing him to choke and gurgle on his blood, but his attack just let him drop on the deck. Letting him fall, Naruto turned his sights on the Captain, walking up to the man he pat his clones shoulder making him nod before he poofed. Without the clone holding the stout man up he fell on his butt, but quickly backed into a corner as Naruto's cloaked form crouched down infront of him. His masked visage only freaked out the terrified Captain which was apparent due to the growing stain in his pants.

''Why did you attack me?'' it was a simple a question and one he wanted an answer too, but the Captain was far too petrified to speak. He'd just seen on one fell swoop from the smoke and mist a black cloth demon appear and slaughter his entire crew and his hired muscle. His attacker was small, but to him it was like he was staring up at a giant and he was the ant.

''W-what?'' he flinched when Naruto started to spin his kunai by the metal ring. It seemed like such a casual thing, but it was one of the minor intimidation methods he was taught by the Crazy Snake Lady or Anko. It seemed to work as the man started to shake even more as Naruto leaned in with bloody kunai in hand.

''I'll say it again, Why. Did. You. Attack. Me-''

''_Help us!''_ Naruto stopped as shouts of people from underneath the boat, his ears twitched as their shouts of desperation began to filter through. He moved his head a bit and his blood ran cold as the sound of rumbling sounded from beneath the ship. His grip on his kunai tightened as his visage turned on the Captain and in that moment the man saw the eye holes of the mask flash violet. Eyes with a concentric ring glared down at him with a fury none could match. It didn't take him long to figure out what he heard, thanks to his sensitive hearing he was able to hear the cries of women and children underneath the deck. That meant this guy was just like that bastard Gato! ''You...!''

''W-w-wait please I-I ca-'' Naruto didn't even let him finish as he plunged his kunai in-between his eyes and through his skull. Puncturing the brain until the tip of the blade exited out the back. He grit his teeth as he yanked out his kunai out of the now clearly dead man, but Naruto just looked away from the corpse. Naruto stepped away, but before he went to the deck he turned his gaze on the dead shinobi behind him and for a moment he closed his eyes and mentally debated on the next course of action.

_'He was a Uchiha, but a Nuke-nin by the looks of it...and I do need some money for myself...'_ feeling a bit sick at what he was about to do he pulled out his ninjato and decapitated the Uchiha's head from his shoulders. Ignoring the pooling blood he took the head and sealed it into one of his salvaged storage scrolls. With that done he quickly went towards the hatch that went below deck and feeling his adrenaline begin to pump he mindlessly grabbed hold of it and yanked it open.

Along with the _hinges_ and threw it into the ocean...

Benefits of being the Juubi: Deceptively Incredible Strength

Running down the stairs Naruto was greeted to the sight of women and children huddled up in cages like animals. Some couldn't have been older then his current physical body and the women didn't even look like they were out of their teens!

_'Filthy bastards...'_ he didn't waste time as he started on each cage and began breaking the locks.

''Th-thank you sir...thank you!'' a woman crouched and pulled Naruto into a hug which made feel a tad awkward concerning their differences in height. Still he pat her back before speaking to those he freed and was currently freeing.

''Y-you're welcome, but you all need to stay here until I've cleaned up the deck. Does anyone here know where the closest island is that I can take you too?'' he said causing many of the older women to nod knowing by the silence their captors were dead and it wouldn't be a good sight of the children to see. But Naruto was in for a surprise as the woman hugging him pulled back and tapped his mask with a slight smile.

''I do!'' Naruto looked at her this time and fully looked at the woman she looked like she was in her teen's maybe around his mentality in age. She had long black hair with chocolate brown eyes, she was a tad pale but Naruto thought it was because of their current situation. But she like many others was taller then him, but he disregarded it for the most part.

''Ah good, then can you go up to the deck and give my clone directions to the closest island I can take you?'' he asked causing her to tilt her head in confusion. Clone? Naruto didn't waste time as he crossed his fingers and spoke, ''Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'' and in a poof a perfect solid copy of their savior appeared beside its creator.

''Now get going, I need to check if there's anyone else I've missed...'' he said although he did sweat drop when many of those he just saved began to poke and prod his Kage Bunshin with shocked expressions. But when the girl stopped and looked his way she let out a nervous chuckle when she saw him just staring at them with a tilted head.

''Ahaha~ sorry!'' standing up she followed after the clone while the others sat down in a group as Naruto continued to let out others he may have missed. And he was right because there was cages in nearly every nook and cranny. By the time he was done under the deck he had by his count let out a total 52 women and 48 children. However as he stepped up from below deck he had one last place to check.

The Captain's Cabin...

Finding it wasn't so hard since it was in the hull of the ship, opening the door he walked in. Looking around, Naruto stopped once he heard a small sniffle and he turned to behind the Captain's desk where he saw a cage. Quickly he rushed around to free the last captive only when he began to break the lock and opened the door he was met with a child.

It was a girl around his age in body, she was huddled up in in the corner of the cage with a blanket covering herself. But as he crouched down to her level he saw her, her deep blue locks fell in a mess around her head. And her eyes that reminded him so much of his former eyes stared back at him. So full of life, brimming innocence like any other child, but he was surprised when she stood up as he reached toward her with his hand.

''Hey, you're safe now it's alright.'' ushering her forth she seemed to gain some courage before reaching for his hand. When he felt her hand in his own carefully helped her out of the cage and when she was safely out he noticed that he was just a few inches taller then her. So he had to look down when he felt the grip on his tighten.

''Hey you alright?'' concern was his voice seeing as the girl looked troubled by something, but he was surprised when she looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed but a smile that could light up the darkest corner in the world was given to Naruto.

''T-thank you sir...''

And now he felt old for being called Sir!

Damn it he was only 18 in mind!

''Y-yeah you're welcome, anyway what's your name?'' although he didn't expect her to say anything due to her ordeal, but he felt the need to help reassure the girl after this experience, to help assure her that she was in safe hands. Heck it was a miracle she was saying anything at all after this.

The question made her tilt her head to the side as f contemplating on how she should answer him before speaking. ''U-um, my name is A-Aqua...'' her shy attitude was a bit refreshing to him in all honesty. Still he pat her head and chuckled at her questioning expression.

''Aqua? As in the ocean? That's a beautiful name...'' And it was, plus the way her eyes looked so similar to his own before he was changed made him feel a bit nostalgic. Looking at the girl, he felt that same feeling he had when he used to help Konohamaru from time to time.

Strange...

''Okay Aqua, where's your home at?'' he honestly didn't expect her to know, but it didn't hurt to ask. Kid's could be surprising in their own way he knew that for a fact. And he was proven correct as Aqua tilted her head before she answered him. ''Well my home's in this really BIG place. W-what he did dad call it the P-p-palase?'' she said trying to pronounce the right words, but Naruto already figured it out. And if possible his eyes would have bugged out if they were behind his mask.

_'Oh god don't tell me...'_

''The...Palace?'' he asked causing her to look at him before nodding. ''Yeah the Palace! Dad calls that our home and its on this really big rock in the water.'' she said confirming Naruto's fears and suspicion. On the outside he looked unchanged but on the inside he was cursing his luck for once in his life!

There was no question now, this girl had pretty much answered who she was and confirmed his suspicions.

Of all the people he could have saved...

It had to be the daughter of the Water Damiyo?!

…

…

_'Fuck...'_

Yup Naruto certainly had the devil's luck...

* * *

**And that ends this chapter...**

**Now I believe it needs to be addressed that Naruto's progression as a character will begin to roll out at a faster pace after either next chapter or after that one. Now Aqua is one of the crossover elements I've implemented, try and figure out where she came from.**

**I'm thinking of adding a few more crossover elements, but not enough to detract the story as a whole into a crossover.**

**Now I'm tired so gonna head to bed.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
